To The Stars
by RaggedyMadMan
Summary: Puckentine!Titanic AU. First class socialité passenger Cat Valentine and third class delinquent Sam Puckett accidentally meet onboard of the Titanic, making their lives take a dramatic turn before facing the unthinkable tragedy.
1. Chapter Numero Uno

**A/N:** This is the result of watching Titanic at 2:00 AM on a Monday after spending the whole day listening to "Yours Truly", so please don't blame me for this.

* * *

_"__Not even God himself could sink this ship!" _Said an overly excited young man right next to me as we were boarding, his hands carefully caressing every single detail from the wooden structure beneath us as his other arm was delicately holding mine. His eyes showed nothing but heavenly admiration as we reached our destination, spinning his body around and around, making me spin around with him, drinking in every single feature and trait of the ship.

I giggled at his childlike behavior, but it soon dropped dead as I heard my mom scolding the young lad from behind us – _"Steven! Behave yourself for once, will you? This is not the place to be acting like a child"_

I found it amusing, since Steven is, in fact, a child. He is my twelve year old brother who will one day become the heir to the Valentine's railroad fortune in Pennsylvania. And as much as he entirely despises the idea, his whole life had been already planned even before he was born.

Steven scoffed and took my arm into his once again, making my mother dig daggers in his back as we walked away. She had never been quite fond of my brother. But once again, my mother was not really fond of anyone.

We reached a nice place to wave goodbye to our uncle in the midst of the crowd. Steven leaned his head and almost full body out of the ship, trying to located our family. I had to hold him back to prevent him from falling off.

- "I thought you wanted to be on the Titanic, Steven. Not off of it"

- "I can't find Uncle George, Cat" – Steven said, apparently not having heard my previous statement.

- "If I help you find him, would you stop moving?"

- "Sure thing" – He said excitedly, finally calming down and inspecting the crowd down below with a more focused look on his face.

My attention copied his and soon enough I was paying close notice to every face looking up to us. Among the multitude I saw a flash of long, blond hair, moving fast and striking some of the men and women attending to witness the departure of the Titanic. A young boy followed her close, running as fast as he could to try to catch up with her, and hardly succeeding.

They were disappearing from sight and I soon found myself with my brother's arm tightly around my arm, trying to pull me back – "Now who is trying to jump off?" – He joked, as I realized I was imitating his same posture of a couple of minutes ago. I composed myself as fast as I could; paying quick glances around to see if anyone had noticed.

- "Such an unlady like behavior. What would mom say?" Steven joked, turning back his attention to the enthusiastic search for Uncle George.

My mind, however, stayed fixed in the place I'd last seen the running lady and her friend.

- "Look! There he is, Cat! I found him!" My eyes darted to where my brother was pointing at, and eagerly waved to my Uncle who had been right in front of our noses the whole time.

* * *

Short chapter. I just want to know if its worth following. Let me know, because if you want more chapter I will have to read a big book about the Titanic and a lot of diagrams of the ship...And I'm really lazy.

Anyway, sorry if you spot any grammatical error there. English isn't my native language but hey, I like to try.

R/R please.


	2. Chapter Numero Dos

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews guys. I'm glad you like the story. I'm really enjoying writing this. _

_Disclamer: I do not own Sam & Cat (If I did Puckentine would've happened already). Dan Schneider does._

* * *

_"__This is so beautiful!" – _I exclaimed as I twirled around the room, taking a mental picture of everything surrounding me, much like Steven had done when we boarded the magnificent ship just a moment ago. The tables had turned, and now my little brother was the one trying to hold me still, not wanting me to fall flat on my face and having mother blaming him.

"Cat, stop moving around!"

"I'm sorry, Steven. I just can't help it!" – I said as I kept spinning around and walking from place to place – "This place is just so perfect, and I feel like every single room has a new surprise for me!" – My arms immediately circled my little brother's middle and lifted him from the ground in a big hug.

"Cat! Let me go!" – He laughed, slightly trying to kick his way back down – "Cat, hugs are for girls! Let me go!"

"Yes, Caterina. Let go of your brother, right now" – Ordered my mother, suddenly appearing on the bedroom's door, accompanied by a tall young man, who stood awkwardly behind her. I lowered my brother to the floor, and fixed my dress and hair, casting an apologetic look to my mother – "I do not know what has gotten into you two, but your recent behavior has been nothing but inappropriate, especially for the type of environment you are currently living in"

"I'm sorry, mother" – We both spoke at the same time, our voices uniting in repentance harmony.

Mother did not acknowledge our apology; instead she walked into the room, leaving the strange man outside. She signaled my brother to leave the room with a quick flick of her hand. Steven ran out instantly, slightly bumping into the waiting man, who appeared to almost fall back. I smiled to myself, but soon composed to face mother.

"Very well, darling. I am sorry about my delay; I see that spending time with your young brother does no good to you" – I wanted to protest, but she continued – "I went to retrieve this young gentleman. He appears to have lost after boarding the Titanic"

"I'm sorry. Some young lady ran into me and broke my glasses. I couldn't see very well"

"A young lady?" I asked, before being interrupted by my mother.

"Women do not know how to behave themselves nowadays. But what's important is that we found you, dear. Come on in"

The young lad stepped shyly into the room, with his hands forcefully tucked into his pockets. He approached us and nervously smiled, making me smile back at him.

"Darling, this is Robert Shapiro, of the Newark Shapiro's. Your fiancé"

"Excuse me?!" – I exclaimed, my smile instantly fading away.

"Caterina, you knew this was going to happen"

"Yes, I did. But I did not expect it to happen so soon! I don't even know Robert"

Mr. Shapiro's look was fixed on the floor, drops of sweat falling from his forehead. My eyes flew from him and back to my mother, who had once again a disapproving look on her face.

"That is why you and Mr. Shapiro will be spending some time together during this journey"

"But, mother-

I was interrupted once again.

"No more words, darling. Bazzani will be going with you as your personal chaperone. You two have been scheduled for a walk on Deck B and then you will proceed to have dinner with us"

"Mother-

"Bazzani is just outside waiting for the both of you. So please darlings, do not waste any more time"

Robert moved swiftly to my side and offered his arm for me to take in an act of courtesy. I was able to tell that he was just as uncomfortable as I was with the situation. I took his arm and we walked away, my mother smiling proudly at us.

Our chaperone was waiting outside just like my mom said, and soon followed us up close. We eventually unlinked our arms and tread our way in silence.

"You have pretty eyes" – He said suddenly, earning an unintentional startled look from me. Robert quickly regretted his words, and his hand flew to his head, smacking himself quite strongly – "Ow"

"Oh, Robert, don't do that" – I said, taking his hand away from his now red forehead.

"I just…Please forgive me. I did not mean to say that"

"Do not worry about it, Robert. I just…was not prepared for such a compliment. Thank you. You have very pretty eyes too"

"Thank you"

We continued our walk on Deck, silently, Bazzani almost stepping on our heels. After a moment, Robert spoke again.

"You can call me Robbie, by the way"

"Robbie?"

"I know. It is a bit informal. Not very adequate for our situations…socially speaking. But, my name is the only thing that belongs to me and only me. And, my advanced apologies for such an insolent thought, I shall do with it whatever pleases me"

For the first time in many years, I felt like I'd finally met a person who truly understood what was going constantly through my mind. My head turned around to face him, a smile fixed on my face.

"Robbie" – I repeated – "I like it too"

He smiled back at me, a spark clinging to his eyes. His hands flew out of his pockets and I finally saw him relax and speak freely. He was clumsy, and tripped a few times on our way to our final destination: the bridge.

"You said you broke your glasses as you were boarding the ship"

"Oh, yes. But I always keep an extra pair around. I'm not very graceful with my feet"

"As I have already noticed. I personally think of it as cute"

A slight blush crept on his neck, all the way up to the rest of his face – "I-Would-Well-I really wouldn't-I just-Well-Thank you?" – He stammered as we leaned on one of the open bridge wings.

I giggled, turning my attention to the view in front of us, the stern of the ship of dreams swimming delicately through the waters of the Atlantic Ocean, the blue sky appearing to become one with the water beneath. My eyes traveled to the people down below, parents with their children and young boys running around.

A flash of blond hair caught my attention once again, just like it had earlier that day. Turning my watch, I finally saw her.

She was sitting on an improvised bench quite comfortably, looking directly at me with an astonished yet puzzled look on her face. I suddenly felt an odd sensation of nakedness under her scrutinizing stare. Nevertheless, I made myself maintain eye contact with the strange woman.

A young boy, the same one I had seen that morning chasing after the girl, turned around to take a quick glimpse of me. I saw him shook his head at her, speaking words she seemed not to hear.

"I think it's time to head back to our rooms and get ready to have dinner with your mother" – I heard him mumble but could not make up a word he spoke. A hand was placed on my shoulder, and he finally got my attention – "Caterina?"

"Um, yes, Robbie. Excuse me; I was distracted by the beautiful view"

"It is beautiful. Want to come back here after having dinner?"

"Oh…" – My head turned back to the young woman once again, who still had her eyes fixed on me. I pursed my lips, making myself turn to face an expectant Robbie – "Yes. Yes, of course. I would love that"

Robbie offered his arm to me, and I took it with a small smile on my face. As we were walking away, I turned my head one last time, and I saw the mysterious girl on her feet, attempting to chase after me but having her little friend preventing her to do so. My hold on Robbie's arm tightened, and I prepared myself mentally to face the real world one more time.

* * *

**_I know this chapter contained a bit of Cabbie, but I remind you, this really is a Puckentine story. The Puckentine will rise soon. As for Robbie, he won't be the bad guy. I love him too much to do that to him. _**

**_I'm working only with Cat's POV. If you want to see Sam's point of view let me know. I wouldn't write too much on it, since I don't really like spliting the story in two, but I'd add her POV in some bits if you want to. _**

**_R/R please :) _**


	3. Chapter Numero Tres

**A/N:** Wow. Took a while to write this one.

Disclamer: I don't own Sam & Cat. Dan Schneider does.

**WARNING:** There's a lot of swearing in this chapter.

* * *

**(Sam's POV)**

_"__I told you we should've gone with the Russian roulette challenge" – _I mumbled under my breath, hiding my face behind my cards. We were screwed. The idiot of my friend, Dice, had dragged me into this stupid game of poker and bet the small amount of things we owned. Which, by the way, we were just about to lose.

"Well, it's not my fault you're so bad at this!"

"Don't you dare blame this on me, you stupid little-

"AHEM!" – Coughed one of the guys we were playing against, aiming a smug smile at us. Eugene Muriel. Don't mind the laughable, idiotic name. That dude was one of the toughest guys around. Dice and I are pretty sure he's already killed someone.

"We are trying to crush your winey little asses over here" – Said the other guy, whose name I don't recall. In fact, no one does. He's just the jackass who follows Eugene around like a goddam lost puppy. He thinks he's such a hard dude, but with that slim, I-think-I-caught-the-black-plague kind of look, I'd take him down with just one hand.

But as much as I wanted to, that Eugene-cock-sucker was always around. And there was no way in hell I was going to be able to take him in a fight.

"Very well, ladies" – I announced, emerging from my useless hiding spot – "It looks like you've won. Congratulations, take all of our food and money. It's not like we need it to live or anything like that" – My cards were thrown to the table and I started to get up, only to be stopped by Eugene's fist hitting the hard surface of the table with a loud _"THUMP"_

_"_Dude!" – Dice cried out – "That is perfectly polished, imported mahogany!"

"You are not leaving until we tell you to, Puckett! Now sit your pretty ass back and end this like a man!"

"I'm no gross man" I said, shooting him a nasty look but obeying. I didn't want to lose everything I owned and get myself beaten up on the same day.

"Oh, you aren't? I'm sorry; we didn't know there was a 'She' under those dirty old clothes. Women wear dresses, not trousers" – Eugene's friend snickered.

"We should go and get your pretty nice dress then, you pansy"

"Now you listen to me, you insolent slu-

"Shut up!" – Yelled Eugene from above us. His friend went quiet instantly, showing me the middle finger before relaxing in his chair once again. With a snobbish look, Eugene sat back down and retrieved two tickets from his pocket, throwing them on the table in front of our confused eyes.

"What is this?"

"Tickets…Titanic tickets"

"What?!" – Dice and I screeched at the same time, reaching for the tickets but instantly having Eugene taking them away from us – "No, no. Not yet. What do you say if we make this more…interesting?"

"What do you mean?" – Dice asked, still eyeing the tickets.

"Let's do one more round. If you win, you take the tickets"

"But, Eugene!"

"I told you to shut up, Daniel!"

Daniel? He didn't look like a Daniel. If anything he looked like…Ulric.

"And if we lose?"

"If you bastards lose…We take Puckett"

"Are you insane?!" – Yelled Dice, rising from his chair and kicking his root beer to the floor – "We are not going to do this! You two are fucking crazy!"

"Oh, you ARE going to play, little friend"

"Yes, Dice" – I said calmly – "We are"

"But, Sam-

"Shut up and sit back down, Dice. We've got this" – Eugene eyed us, the same smug smile fixed on his face. He slipped our cards towards us as Dice took a sit again, shooting a confused expression to me. I ignored him and took my cards. The two tickets had been place in the middle of the table once again, and I noticed Eugene winking his good eye at me. I threw up a little in my mouth.

"Alright, let's get this started" – We both took our cards and examined them. After some seconds, I sighed – "Oh boy" – Dice turned his head to face me – "This does not look good for either of-RUN DICE"

Before Eugene and Daniel could react, their attention fixed on their cards; I threw myself onto the table and grabbed the two tickets, rapidly turning the table around and knocking the two assholes to the ground.

"Sam! What the hell?!"

"Shut up, take our stuff and run!" – I yelled at Dice before running out of the pub with the two tickets tightly secured in my right hand.

"You are fucking dead, Puckett!" – Eugene screamed from behind, throwing the table aside with one swift movement.

"Oh, shit" – Dice said, grabbing our bags and running after me as fast as possible.

"Hurry the fuck up, Dice!" – The Titanic was about to leave, I could clearly see it from afar. Smoke emerging from the huge chimneys in the distance and the people gathering around the place gave it away. I didn't know what time it was, clocks are for rich lame-ass people. But a quick glance to the sky told me it was around noon by then. I could hear Dice panting behind me, which meant Eugene hadn't caught him back there. But the strong, long steps the big guy was giving behind us made us realize he was chasing after us, and getting closer and closer by the minute. The earth seemed to be trembling beneath our feet, but we were experts at running away. Sure, having a huge blood-thirsty gorilla chasing after us made our running abilities fall back a tiny bit, but we managed, as always.

The multitude was finally visible, and so was the immense ship. I could not believe our luck, we were going to be onboard the finest ship that's ever been built. That is, if Eugene didn't kill us first – "We'll lose him among the crowd, just stay behind me and don't look back!"

"You have no idea how much I hate you, Sam!"

"You aren't going to be saying that once we are onboard this fucking amazing ship!" – I laughed and made my way through the crowd, feeling Dice's hand reach for the sleeve of my long, worn-out shirt – "Let go of me, kid"

"I'm scared"

"I don't care if you are scared or-

"Puckett!" – I heard Eugene yell near us. Our feet responded quickly and we found ourselves running again, crashing into people and little kids and occasionally tripping with somebody's pet or luggage.

"Yes, I just want to make sure that someone tells the chef about the gluten-free diet my son needs to go through during his trip" – I saw a woman speaking to one of the officers who seemed confused about the conversation, a pale young man standing in front of them, right in our way.

"Mother, please"

"Keep quiet, Robert. You know about your special diet and your little problems when you drink milk"

"But you do not need to tell every single person on the ship abou-

"Get out of the way, dork!" – I yelled, pushing him aside. The sound of something breaking reached my ears. I just hoped it was one of his legs, or even better, both. Breaking somebody's bones would give me a tough reputation around. I would be reminded as 'Sam, bones breaker, Puckett'

I liked the sound of that.

We finally reached the boarding ramp, sweating and struggling to fill our lungs back with some air. Dice still had the I-hate-you look on him. Suddenly, Eugene jumped out from among the crowd, not seeming to be tired in the least.

"Oh, shit. Come on, Dice" – I said, dragging him to climb up the giant ramp. Eugene noticed our presence and started to make his way to the ramp. The wooden structure creaked under his weight, and we stumbled on our feet. A man in uniform went down to meet us in the middle of the ramp, Eugene hot on our heels.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Tickets, please"

"Heaven's sake" – I pushed the two tickets to his chest, moving him aside in the process. The guy turned to us – "Did you go through medical inspection?"

"'Course, first thing we did this morning! We don't have lice, we're Americans!" – We turned our backs to the strange man and finally reached our destination: The Titanic.

Once onboard, we turned around to see Eugene trying to get through without a ticket, and the poor, short guy in uniform trying to prevent him from doing so. After Eugene finally attacked, the man started yelling – "I need help! I need help!"

More guys in uniforms, which I figured were crew members, ran up the ramp and tried to control the gigantic gorilla. With five officers on the ramp and a very anger Eugene, the wooden structure finally tore itself apart and send the sex men straight to the water.

When Eugene looked up to face us, we smiled and showed him our middle finger.

* * *

"G-50, G-50, G-50-AH! Here we go" – I said as I found our room, throwing the door open and finding two guys in it already – "Hello, ladies"

Dice and I made our way in, noticing two bunk beds that took most of the space and a sink glued to the wall.

"Who said you could take the top bunk, Dice?"

The smart-ass had already climbed up to the top of the two beds, resting his head on the only pillow the bed possessed – "I did"

"Oh, really? Well, sorry man. I didn't know you were the one who took the tickets and ran away from that psychopath"

"Hey! I did my running too. Besides, I took the money and our clothes with me"

"Yes, yes. That's a great story and all, Dice. But you see" – My hand reached his arm and pulled him down, making fall face-first on the hard floor – "I want the top bunk"

"Ow"

"Hi" – One of the guys said in a childish voice – "I'm Goomer"

"Goomer? What type of name is-Wait. I'm not even going to ask"

Once I climbed on the top bed I threw myself under the covers and decided to get some sleep. Dice was still on the floor when I woke up.

* * *

"I'm going to America because momma wants me to go to College there"

"Really? You? Going to College?" – I asked skeptically. Somehow, we ended up in the company of our new roommate, Goomer. Dice figured he'd followed us when we decided to go for a walk. He is something, but I being around stupid people was something I was used to, so Goomer wasn't much of a change.

Dice found that offensive.

"Yes. Momma thinks I'm very smart"

"Yeah, just keep repeating that to yourself, Goom"

"Kay-Kay" – He laughed – "What are you two going to America for?"

"I don't really know. We really didn't plan this whole thing out. We stole the tickets from this bitch named Eugene"

"Sam!"

"Oh, come on, Dice. As if Goomer is going to say anything. He's not even paying attention"

An indeed he was not. The old, by-the-way-stolen, bag was in the hands of the older guy, who was examining the papers inside. I took the bag back and hit him in the back of his head.

"Stop going through my personal shit"

"Are you a professional artist?"

"No. If I were I wouldn't be here with you. I'd be up there, filling my stomach with caviar and expensive champagne"

"Well…would you like to be up there, filling your stomach with caviar and expensive champagne?"

"No. Are you kidding? I hate those rich bastards. This huge-ass ship is going to sink before I get involved with any of those weirdos"

"Oh, come on Sam. If you pick a fight with any first-class passenger you're going to get us executed"

"I don't think the Titanic provides stakes to burn people with"

"Goomer, I didn't mean that, I meant-

"Would the two of you shut up?!" – I hissed. While trying to distract myself from their stupid babbling, something caught my attention. When I got my eyes to focus perfectly, I found myself staring at a redheaded girl who was leaning herself against the open bridge wing.

I could not stop looking at her. Even when I forced myself to stopped, some sort of invisible, interior push made me keep my eyes on her. She noticed. She noticed I was staring with a dumbfounded look on me. I probably looked like the biggest idiot ever, but she did not laugh. Her eyes were locked with mine, and neither of us made a single movement. There was a guy by her side talking to her, but she seemed not to be listening. Even from afar I could notice her chocolate eyes and thin lips. Most of her body was hidden under a dress that went on, and on and on, but it didn't stop me from analyzing her figure from top to bottom. I was intrigued, yet fascinated by this girl.

I didn't realize my mouth was hanging wide open until Dice turned around to glance at her, and then back at me.

"Oh, boy. No, Sam. There's no way on earth whatever's going through your head is going to happen"

I'm pretty sure Dice said something, but I didn't care. I didn't hear anything. I felt lost in her eyes, everything that was currently around me disappeared and it was just me and her.

It broke, after a moment. The guy next to her offered his arm and she took it, starting to walk away. I was on my feet as soon as I saw her walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" – Dice asked, standing in my way.

"I'm going after her"

"You know we aren't allowed up there"

"I robbed a Church when I was twelve. I don't care about this ship's stupid rules" – I tried to move quick, but he was in my way once again.

"What are you even going to say to her?"

"Well-I-I'm not sure" – There was no sign of her by now, so I retreated myself to my improvised bench – "I've got to see her again"

Dice sighed heavily and we stayed silent for a moment.

"Does that mean the ship is going to sink?"

I covered my face with both of my hands and fell back against the wooden floor.

* * *

_**I'm probably gonna be writing two chapters in Cat's POV and one in Sam's. I know this chapter was a bit crappy, and I'm sorry. I promise the next ones will be better. I'm on holidays now so I'll probably be updating constantly. Hopefully I'll finish before College starts.**_

_**R/R please! If you don't like something, let me know, constructive criticism is always welcomed.**_

_**If you have a couple ideas of what you'd like to see here let me know as well. I might use them :) **_


	4. Chapter Numero Cuatro

**_A/N:_** Thank you for all the reviews/follows guys! It really inspires me to keep writing, I'm glad you're all liking this.

Disclamer: I don't own Sam&Cat, Dan Schneider does.

**WARNING: **This chapter contains suicide attempts and abuse subtext. It also includes various lines from the original Titanic right at the end.

* * *

It felt as if the ship had been hit by a lightning of pure bliss and realization, its entire energy directed to my body and somehow transporting me into a sudden parallel dimension where nothing but this stranger and I existed. Could that be possible? Feeling such a shock of an unexpected mixture of emotions just by looking in the eyes of this unknown girl?

_"__My mother finally succeeded on driving me mad" _

"Excuse me?"

"Oh" – I gasped, having forgotten that Robbie was still by my side, holding up my arm delicately while walking me back to my room – "Nothing, I unintentionally thought out loud. I'm just a bit exhausted"

"It has been quite the day. Are you sure you to reunite with your family for dinner?"

"I would never hear the end of it if I did not go. I will manage"

A worried frown appeared on Robbie's features but he didn't say anything. I gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his arm before letting go. We had finally arrived to the closed door of my bedroom. Bazzani walked past us and into the room, closing the door behind her, so she could start preparing the clothes I was going to wear for dinner.

With the same awkward atmosphere, Robbie and I stood there, not sure on how to proceed. My nervousness came back, temporarily forgetting the average comfortableness that'd been achieved on deck, just a few minutes ago.

"Well" – I spoke – "I will see you at dinner"

"Wait" – Said Robbie, stopping me from opening the door – "I-I know this whole thing is…very weird. Very, very weird-Not spending time with you, no. You're perfectly, well, normal. I'm weird. B-But I meant the whole engagement thing and-well, I know nothing I do will make things easier o-or better, but I can t-try to make you happy" – A tiny red box emerged from one of his pockets, his trembling hand struggling not to drop it to the floor. My body itself was starting to tremble, and one of

He opened the box, and a beautiful diamond ring was revealed. My hand flew unintentionally to cover my mouth out of surprise. Robbie stared at me, drops of sweat making their wait down his forehead.

"If-If you don't like it I understand. It's just that-

"Robbie! What are you saying? I love it!" – I finally said, taking the box in my hands to take a closer look. It was so beautiful.

"Oh, thanks' God. I don't know what I'd have done with it and the other present"

"Other present? What other present?"

"Um" – He reached into the inside pockets of elegant tuxedo and pulled an even bigger black box.

"How did you-?

"I bought this jacket in England. Everything there is apparently bigger on the inside" – He laughed and offered the box to me – "Open it"

With shaking hands I proceeded to open the black box, only to give a high-pitched squeal and have both of my hands flying once again to cover my shocked expression.

My feet gave a few steps backwards as I spoke – "Is-Is it the-?

"The Heart of the Ocean?-Yes" – He said, smiling proudly – "Yes, it is… It was owned by Louis XVI and then it was cut into a heart shape after the French Revolution. I got it for you back in England"

"Oh my God, Robbie"

"Will you put it on? Don't tell me I had to learn that Louis VXI story for nothing" – He joked, making me give out a nervous giggle. I nodded, turning around and place my hair aside. His shaking, cold hands struggled to put it on me, but he finally managed.

Once I had the necklace on, I turned around and gave him a big smile, hugging tightly.

"Thank you"

"I know it doesn't make things better. But it's nice to see you smile"

* * *

"Steven! Stop moving in your chair! Sit still!" – My mother hissed from across the table. My little brother hadn't stopped moving and throwing food around since we got to our table. The vein in mother's forehead was starting to throb and I could hardly stop myself from laughing out loud.

Robbie sat across from me, right next to my energetic brother, and I could feel his devotion gaze on me. My necklace and 'sort-of-engagement-ring' (As he had clarified before dinner was ready) were bright and shiny on my skin.

My little brother had mercilessly teased me about the matter, not feeling sure about how he should feel towards Robbie. Steven declared that he did not like nor disliked the young man. Robbie tried to get along with my little brother, but they were just two complete opposites. Seeing him struggle to keep up with my brother's absurd, and sometimes, insolent questions, to which I could see him blushing from afar.

Mother hadn't said anything about my new jewelry, but I was sure she had noticed.

"You look beautiful" – Whispered Robbie before getting hit by a flying slice of bread, courtesy of Steven.

I couldn't help but smile, but it quickly banished when I saw the man approaching our table. The color of my face disappeared and I could feel my hands turning cold as ice.

Robbie noticed too, I could see it in his worried expression.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen" – The man said, courteously moderating his voice. Mother gasped in surprise and signaled a water to pull a chair for the man who had just arrived.

"Everyone, this is Dr. Alan. He also owns numerous hospitals around America"

The crowd around the table nodded, acknowledging the man's success. Everyone but Robbie, who was still focused on my horrified expression. I kept my eyes occupied on my plate as long as possible before mother called.

"Caterina, honey, aren't you going to greet Dr. Alan?"

I hesitated, feeling my hands tremble beneath the table. Putting on a fake smile my body finally reacted and dared to look into the doctor's face – "Good evening, Dr. Alan. It's nice to see you are doing well after all this time"

Dr. Alan smiled at me, accepting my greetings. After my mom had turned her attention from me, I felt his uncomfortable gaze fall on me, devouring me with his bare eyes, lingering there for a few seconds before turning once again to face the rest of the audience.

I heard mother clearing her throat, making all eyes swing towards her.

"I have an announcement to make…My lovely daughter Caterina is officially engaged"

The crowd broke out in a wave of applause around me, congratulating me for something I was not happy about. I heard Dr. Alan snicker – "And who is the lucky gentleman, may I ask?"

"Mr. Robert Shapiro, of the Newark Shapiro's"

"Hi" – Said Robbie, giving everyone a shy wave.

Dr. Alan snickered once again but did not speak.

Mother, however, did continue.

"And she will be moving to Newark with Mr. Shapiro when we arrive to America"

"What?" – I asked, my face finally shooting up to meet the multitude – "E-Excuse me?"

"Oh, yes, darling. Your brother and I will be parting ways with you once we arrive to our destination. We have pending business on Pennsylvania and it is not our place to stay with you and your husband, dear. He will transport you to your new home in Newark. I thought he'd told you all of this"

"No, he most certainly did not!" – I yelled, standing up and facing the man sitting in front of me. He looked scared and embarrassed, his hands shooting up in the air in sign of defeat.

"Caterina, sit down"

"Remember the nice ring I gave you, Cat" – Robbie stuttered, pointing at my hand with a shaking finger.

"The nice ring you gave me?" – I asked back in a whisper – "Well, here is something for you, dearest" – The slice of cake previously resting on my plate was thrown across the table, directly to Robbie's face, by my own bare hand. Robbie stumbled back, falling from his chair. The multitude gasped as I walked away, hearing a _'I guess she hasn't been taking her pills'_ by an amused Dr. Alan and mother calling my name repeatedly behind me. I did not turn back.

* * *

I ran. The only thought possessing my mind was '_Run, run, and run'_ I wasn't sure where to or why, but it was the only thing my body was responding to. I bumped into a few passengers, some of which gasped at my insolent behavior, and others just cursed at me. I didn't mind.

As I reached the Titanic's stern, I came back to reality. The realization that I was in a ship, the biggest ship in the world to say the least, suddenly hit me. There was no escape, no way out of this. There had never been. My stupid idealization of my life changing someday shattered in front me. The dreams that one day filled my childhood with hope were suddenly gone.

I was going to be just some man's wife. I was not going to see my little brother and my father never again. It was what I had been prepared all of my life for, and yet, I could not stand the idea of my freedom slipping away from my hands. The little amount of freedom I barely had was going to disappear.

Unless…

My sight was blinded by my own tears. Tears that were rapidly making its way down my make-up filled cheeks, clearing their path along the way. I took the stupid ring off my finger, and I did the same with 'The Heart of the Ocean', letting them fall onto the ground. I took all of my jewelry off, my make-up and the ribbons holding my hair in place. I did not want to escape the world wearing the same things that made me want to escape in the first place.

Taking a deep breath, I walked slowly to the railing, grazing my hands on the polished wood before carefully jumping onto the other side, turning my back to face the dark sight of the ocean.

_"__Don't do it" _

I heard a voice behind me. I grabbed onto the railing with more strength, slightly turning my face on one side to reply back – "Stay back! Don't come any closer!"

The stranger sighed – "Take my hand. I'll pull you back in"

"No! Stay where you are! I mean it. I'll let go"

"No, you won't"

I snickered softly – "What do you mean I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me"

"You would have done it already. Now come on, take my hand"

The stranger spoke delicately, and I got to the conclusion that it was a woman behind. I heard her take a few steps towards me and stammered – "You're distracting me. Go away"

"I can't. I'm involved now" – She said with a heavy sigh – "If you let go I have to jump in after you"

I could not believe what I was hearing – "Don't be absurd" – I laughed – "You'll be killed"

With my peripheral vision I realized she was discarding her clothes, seeing a jacket being thrown to one side – "I'm a good swimmer" – She stated, quite proudly.

"The fall alone would kill you"

"It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't" – I heard a shoe being thrown to the floor, making a big _THUMP_ sound reach my ears - "To be honest I'm a lot more concerned about the water being so cold"

That thought alone hadn't reached my mind. I looked down at the water and cleared my throat – "How cold?"

"Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over" I heard a belt being thrown, her voice coming from the ground, as if she were unlacing the ties of her other shoe – "Ever been to Wisconsin?"

_What? _I thought to myself. My perplexed answer gave away my confusion – "No"

"Well" – She said, her voice still coming from the floor – "They have some of the coldest winters around, and I grew up there, near Chippewa Falls. Once when I was a kid me and my sister were ice-fishing out on Lake Wissota... ice-fishing's where you chop a hole in the-

"I know what ice fishing is!" – I yelled back, letting my anger out on the strange girl, starting to get quite tired of the absurd conversation.

"Sorry" – She suppressed a laugh – "Just... you look like kind of an indoor girl" – There was a pause – "Anyway, I went through some thin ice and I'm tellin' you, water that cold... like that right down there... it hits you like a thousand knives all over your body. You can't breathe, you can't think... least not about anything but the pain"

I froze in my spot, the only recurrent movement in my body caused by my shaking limbs. She was on her feet when I heard her voice again – "Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in after you. But like I said, I don't see a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here"

"You're crazy" – Was all I managed to articulate.

When she spoke again, she was right next to me – "That's what everybody says. But with all due respect, miss…I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship"

I see her open hand moving next to me out of the corner of my eye – "Come on. You don't want to do this. Give me your hand" – She said softly.

I sighed, my eyes traveling from the dark, awaiting depths of the ocean, to an offering waiting hand. I loosened my grip from the rail and quickly reached for her hand, turning around to finally face her.

She squeezed my hand firmly as we came face-to-face, realization hitting us both when we acknowledged each other. The look on her face was priceless, almost the same astonished look she had on her when we first saw each other on the open bridge wing that day. I smiled at her, knowing that I probably had the same expression fixed on my features. She smiled back at me, introducing herself– "I'm Sam Puckett"

"Caterina Valentine Butera"

"I'm gonna have to get you to write that one down" – She joked, earning a giggle from my part. With a firm grip on my hand, Sam started pulling back to the ship. I place my right foot on one of the railing bars to climb back in. In a matter of seconds I felt myself slipping off the edge of the deck, letting out a piercing scream. I felt Sam's strong grip on my hand, pulling me upwards. My other hand found the lower rail and I grabbed onto it as tightly as possible.

"HELP!" – I yelled in panic – "HELP ME, PLEASE!"

"Hey! Hey, Cat. Listen to me! I've got you. I won't let go" – Sam said, reassurance in her eyes. I nod, feeling as she tried to pull myself up with all of her strength. My body started rising slowly, and my arms took tight hold around her neck as she clutched hers around my waist, lifting me over the rail and taking an accidental spin, sending us both to the floor.

I sobbed and gasped for air, tears falling down my cheeks once again. I felt a thumb gazing over them, brushing my tears away before being roughly thrown backwards.

"What's all this?!" – A man yelled from above. As I turned my head I saw Sam being forcibly held by a crew member, who was eyeing the place - "Don't move an inch!" – He yelled once again, directing his attention to Sam, who was still struggling to free herself from the other man's grip.

"Fetch the Master at Arms"

* * *

Robbie was sitting next to me, holding me close. I was still mad at him, but in that moment, I just wanted to be comforted by someone. And he was the only person who genuinely cared about me. Well, him and-

"Samantha Puckett" – The officer announced out loud, bringing her over to us in handcuffs. I winced at the sight – "Quite the criminal record you've got back there E-

"Oh come on, I just robbed like three places back in England"

"I was going to say Europe, but I appreciate the confession" – I saw her roll her eyes at his words, giving away a small smile that made me smile back for the first time since the incident.

Robbie stood up immediately, with the every intention to confront Sam – "What did you think you were doing? Putting your hands on a fine lady-Putting your hands on my fiancée?"

"Fiancée?"

Before anyone else could mutter another word, mother and Dr. Alan came up running to us. Mother grabbed my head and pulled it up to her chest, her fake sobs coming out of it. Alan pushed Robbie out of the way and grabbed Sam by her worn out shirt, holding her above the ground. Sam did not, however, show any fear.

"When we get back to America, you can be sure you'll be thrown into jail so you can root in there like the filth you really are!"

"Doctor Alan, stop! It was an accident" – I said, pushing my mother away and walking towards them.

"An accident?!"

"It was... stupid really. I was leaning over and I slipped"

"You…slipped?"

"I was leaning way over, to see the...the…"

"Propellers?" – Sam offered, only to be shaken once again by Alan.

"Yes! Yes, to see the propellers. And I… slipped and I would have gone overboard... and Miss. Puckett here saved me and she almost went over herself"

The Master At Arms made Alan drop Sam back to the ground - "Was that the way of it, kid?"

I turned to see Sam in the eyes, silently begging her to follow up my stupid, improvised story. She slowly nodded and I could see her jaw clench – "Yes…Yes, that was pretty much it"

"Well! Sam's a hero then! Right, Sam? Can I call you Sam?" – Robbie asked excitedly.

"No" – She replied, her eyes still fixed on me.

"Oh, very well. Can you at least get you a little something for your actions?"

One of the officers uncuffed Sam's hands and she finally diverted her gaze from my form – "Like what?"

"A twenty should do it, Dr. Alan" – My mother said from behind us – "Let's just go inside. It's late"

I scoffed at the words – "Is that the going rate for saving your precious daughter?"

"How-How about" – Offered Robbie, trying to avoid another argument – "How about if Sam-

I heard her groan at the mention of her nickname.

"-joins us for dinner tomorrow?"

"Ah, perfect idea" – Pointed Alan – "In that way she can regale our group with her heroic tale"

"Sure" – She said, adverting her eyes towards me - "Count me in"

Alan walked past me and offered his arm to mother, who took it gracefully. I felt Robbie's arm around my shoulders, and I turned back to Sam, giving her small smile as we walked away.

* * *

Let me know what you guys think of this one! I'm planning on writing about 10 chapters or more for this fic. So it is not over yet :) There's still a long way to go.

Sam's POV will appear on chapter 6, guys.

R/R please :) Constructive criticism is always welcomed! And also let me know what you'd like to see in the story.


	5. Chapter Numero Cinco

_**A/N:**_Thank you for all of your reviews, guys! It is lovely to read them all and they really make me want to keep writing this story. I hope you like this chapter.

_**Disclamer:**_I don't own Sam&Cat. Dan Schneider does.

* * *

"I am deeply sorry, Cat" – I heard Robbie say from the doorway. After the events of that particular night I wanted nothing more than get some sleep and rest properly, but by the looks of it my plans were going to be delayed. I had no desire of speaking to Robbie, my anger towards him and everyone in general had not faded yet, but if I ignored his words for the sixth time that night he was going to start crying, I could see it in his already watering eyes. My annoyance was still present, making itself clear as I spoke, but I could not bear seeing someone cry, especially because of me.

"We'll speak in the morning, Robbie"

"I won't be able to sleep properly, Cat. This will keep me up all night"

"A well-deserved punishment for keeping such an important piece of information from me"

"And I am really sorry about that! I-I just did not know how to say it…And thought you were going to get all like…well, like this"

"Well, what did you expect, Robbie? I'm not going to see my family anymore, my little brother! He is going to go insane on his own; he will have to spend most of his time with my mother. My mother, of all people! He might end up in a mental institution for all I know! And I will have to go live in a place, with a name I do not even know the spelling of yet, to be somebody's wife for the rest of my life! And I'm barely seventeen years old! How would you feel?!"

"Well…It's Newark. N-E-W-

"Goodbye, Robbie" – I said, pushing him out and attempting to close the door.

"Cat, no, please. Wait" – He sighed, pushing the door open. My arms didn't put up a fight to keep it closed, there was no energy left in my body for said action – "I know it must be extremely frustrating. I cannot even begin to understand what you are really feeling, since I am not in the receiving end for the worse part of this agreement. But I-I really think you are beautiful, and smart and funny. And I wish this could be perfect and I promise I will do everything I can to try and make it perfect. I will pay for all the train tickets for your brother to come and visit-

"Robbie…"

"And if there aren't any railroads connecting Pennsylvania and Newark then I will build one. With my own hands if you'd like. You can travel anywhere you want. You can go to College or run my family's business with me. You won't be just somebody's wife, Cat. I promise. There's nothing I couldn't give you. There's nothing I'd deny you. Just please…Open your heart to me, Cat"

He had taken my hand into his, gripping it tightly, nervously. I could feel his palms sweating above mine. The expression in his face showed nothing more but desperation and adoration towards me. I felt pressured and an uncomfortable under his firm gaze, and wanted nothing but to head to bed and forget all the happenings from that day. And Robbie wasn't leaving until he heard he was forgiven, so I did what it takes to make him leave.

With a fake smile I took his hand into mine and kissed his knuckles, intertwining our fingers together – "Everything is fine, Robbie. I feel better now"

"You do?" – Asked Robbie, a goofy smile appearing on his features, falling for my previously rehearsed mask.

"I do. I appreciate your kind words, Robbie. Thank you. But, if you excuse me, it is late and I am very tired"

"Oh-Y-Yes, of course. Goodnight, Cat" – He said, not moving from his spot, as if waiting for something else to happen. _A kiss_, I figured. But I could not bring myself to lean in and kiss him.

"Goodnight" – I whispered, closing the door with a soft _click_. I stood my ground, refusing to move until I heard his steps fading away. _'You don't deserve him'_ my heart and mind told me simultaneously, but with my body touching the soft mattress and warm pillows, I did not care.

* * *

"Where is your ring?" – He'd asked that morning while we were having breakfast. Steven was throwing food around once again, but mother seemed to content with Alan to even notice it. That was the only thing the creep was useful for, keeping mother in a constant state of euphoria.

If daddy only knew.

"Oh, I must've dropped it yesterday after my…accident"

"I thought you slipped while trying to see propellers"

"I-I did. I did not say the contrary"

"Then how did the ring-

"I do not know, Robbie!" – I yelled, making every face turn towards us, very much like last night. After my little outburst people were trying to keep their watch on me, hoping for another show I supposed. I was not going to grant them the gratification of enjoying themselves with another unplanned outbreak, so I cleared my throat and spoke softly – "I don't know how it happened, Robbie. But someone must have found it after we left…The lady who rescued me, perhaps?"

"Okay. Would you like me to go and ask her?"

"Oh, no trouble, Robbie. I will go ask her myself" – I said determined, getting up from my seat.

"She is probably all the way to third class, Cat. I would not like you to go there all by yourself" – He protested, as I thought he would.

"That's okay. Steven will take care of me"

"Really?!" – Said Steven, instantly jumping off his seat. He took a few cupcakes from his plate and put them inside of his jacket, grinning excitedly at me. I couldn't help but smile, taking his hand.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Robbie. We'll be fine. I'll see you at dinner"

I waved him goodbye, not waiting for an answer from his part. Steven was skipping eagerly in front of me, tugging at my hand, urging me to walk faster. I almost gave in to his childish games, but Alan stood in our way in the moment I'd made up my mind.

He held _The Heart of the Ocean_ in his hand.

"I think you forgot this yesterday, sweetheart"

"Give me that" – I snarled, snatching the necklace from his grip.

"Really, Caterina?" – He asked – "Trying to see the propellers?"

"That is none of your concern. Now, if you excuse us"

I heard him snicker behind us, but didn't turn back. His mere presence made me sick, and I ended up running behind Steven to try to get away from that place.

As we made our way to the third's class general room, I realized I was going to see Sam again. I panicked a little inside, unsure of the reason why. I'd only wanted to leave the overly fancy dining room. I didn't even know what I was going to ask the girl when I saw her again. My grip on Steven's hand got a bit tighter and we entered the general room and looked around. A crew member tried to stop us to no avail. Some third class passengers stared at us in curiosity, and a few boys made vulgar remarks towards me. I walked past them, ignoring their obscene language and scanned the place. Steven seemed fascinated, by the looks of it.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted the same little boy I'd seen with Sam the day before. And right next to him, looking directly at me, was Sam Puckett.

I gave her a little smile and walked straight to her, now dragging Steven behind. She stood up, astonished by the unpredicted visit.

"Hello, Samantha"

The little boy, and another young man I hadn't noticed before, turned around to see me, their jaws instantly falling open in surprise. The youngest one turned to Sam, and then to me again, pointing a trembling finger at me.

"_Sam_!" – He squeaked.

"Hello again"

"Look, Sam" – The black haired man said – "It's the beautiful princess you told us about!"

"Goddammit, Goomer!" – Sam yelled and smacked her fist against the table, making both men give a little jump backwards.

I could only smile in amusement – "Nice to meet you, Goomer" – I said politely – "And you too, little boy"

"My name's Dice…And I'm not a little boy. I'm twelve and a half"

"So am I!"

"Oh, my apology. This is my little brother, Steven"

"What's up, Steven?" – Sam asked – "Wanna learn how to play poker?"

"Sure thing I do!"

"Great. Take that stupid, first-class jacket off first and we can begin"

Sam motioned Steven to take a sit on her chair, which he did, leaving his jacket stained with frosting on the inside. I took the opportunity to move closer to Sam, and whisper – "Could I speak to you in private?"

I felt her arm stiffen as she stammered her answer – "Uh-Y-Y-Yes. Of course"

"We'll be right back, Steven. Don't move from where you are"

* * *

"I've been away from my house since I was 15. My father died and my mother was never really that much of a big help. I had my sister, but she was really brilliant and beautiful, so soon enough she found a way to live on her own for a while, and after that she found a good husband. I didn't have any other close kin in that part of the country. Dice and I met when he was ten; he had run away from the orphanage when I found him, so we lit on out of there and haven't been back since… You could just call me 'tumbleweed', blowing in the wind" – We walked side by side, casually stealing glances at each other and smiling nervously as I heard Sam's story. I didn't feel the same thing I felt when I saw myself in this same situation with Robbie just the day before. Although nervous, I could feel myself growing happy and comfortable when in Sam's company. I turned my attention to her when I heard my name being called – "Well, Cat. We've walked about a mile around this boat deck and chewed over about how great the weather's been and how I grew up, but I think why that's not why you came to talk to me is it?"

"Well" – I began – "Miss. Samantha, I-

"Sam"

"Oh…Well, Sam. I want to thank you for what you did. Not just for pulling me back, but for your discretion"

"You're welcome, Cat" – She said, gaze firmly into me, as if trying to discover something hidden, something that was quite not right.

"Look, I know what you must be thinking!" – I snapped, stopping in my tracks - "Poor, little rich girl. What does she know about misery?"

"That's not what I was thinking" – Sam answered calmly, stopping to stand in front of me, with the same scrutinizing look on her face – "What I was thinking was... what could have happened to hurt this girl so much she thought she had no way out?"

"I-I don't... it wasn't just one thing. It was everything. It was them, it was their whole world. And I was trapped in it" – I said, speaking in a rush, desperately trying to make her understand my world – "I just had to get away... just run and run and run... and then I was at the back rail and there was no more ship... even the Titanic wasn't big enough. Not enough to get away from them"

Sam nodded, staring directly at me – "Do you love him?"

"Pardon me?"

"Do you love him?"

"Well, you're being very rude, Sam" – I scoffed – "You shouldn't be asking me this"

"Well, it's a simple question" – She said, a triumphant smile fixed on her features – "Do you love the guy or not?"

"This is not a suitable conversation"

"Why can't you just answer the question?"

I tried to come up with a justifiable answer, but with her green eyes staring directly into mine and her conquering half smile directed at me, I lost my ability to remember any rehearsed, partial and decent response I should've had – "This is absurd!" - Instead, I just spoke without thinking about my words – "I don't know you and you don't know me and we are not having this conversation at all. You are rude and uncouth, and presumptuous, and I am leaving now"

Sam looked nothing else but amused by the whole situation. I took her hand and shook it goodbye – "Sam…Miss. Puckett, it's been a pleasure. I've sought you out to thank you, and now I have thanked you"

"And even insulted me"

"Well, you deserved it"

"Right"

"Right"

"I thought you were leaving" – Sam said, staring down at our still shaking hands. A blush crept onto my cheeks.

"I am" – I said, starting to walk back downstairs, to the third class general room, to fetch my brother – "You are so annoying" – I spoke again before I could even try to stop myself.

I heard Sam laugh behind me.

"Wait" – My feet stopped walking and turned back to where Sam was now, leaning her body against one of the Titanic's thick ropes – "I don't have to leave. This is my part of the ship! You leave and bring my little brother back to me!"

"Oh ho, ho, well, well, well, now who's being rude?" – She laughed, groping the rope with one hand and swinging towards me, our faces only centimeters apart, causing us to breathe the same air.

"What is this stupid thing you're carrying around?" – I said, grabbing a worn-out, old bag she'd been carrying since we left the general room – "What are you? An artist or something?" – Moving away from her, my hands proceeded to examine the work hidden inside the old bag – "Well...these are rather good" – My body automatically found a place to sit while I took the drawings out – "They're...very good actually. Sam, this is exquisite work"

"Yeah, people didn't think too much of them in Ol' Paree" – With a quick glance and saw her taking a seat right next to me. Very close to me. I did not made any attempt to move away.

"Paris" – I corrected her sweetly – "You do get around for a poor...Well...a person of limited means"

"Go on. For a poor girl...you can say it"

"Well, well. And these were drawn from life?" – I asked, examining various drawings of naked women, causing a blush to creep onto my features once again.

"Well that's one of the good things about Paris, lots of girls willing to take their clothes off"

"Good things?" – I questioned, suppressing a giggle.

"Well…Yes" – She mumbled, taking her turn into our apparent new blushing game.

I tried to inquire more into the subject – "You like this woman. You used her several times"

"Well, she had beautiful hands, you see?" – Sam explained, pointing at the drawing with a sense of delicacy I guessed her friends didn't know she possessed.

"I think you must've had a love affair with her" – I smiled.

Sam must've sensed what I was trying to do, my curiosity winning over my usual modest discretion. But she answered with a small laugh – "No. Just with her hands. She was a one legged prostitute. See?" – She pointed again.

_Oh my God_, I thought to myself, my giggles filling the silence surrounding us – "Oh" – Was the only thing I managed to say. I did not push the subject any further and took another drawing in to my hands.

"Oh, and this lady, she used to sit at this bar every night wearing every piece of jewelry she owned just waiting for her long lost love. I called her Madame Bijou. See her clothes are all moth eaten"

"Well, you have a gift, Sam. You do. You see people"

"I see you" – She whispered, staring at me intensely once again.

"And?" – I inquired.

"You wouldn't have jumped"

* * *

"Why can't I be like you, Sam? Just head out for the horizon whenever I feel like it. Say we'll go there sometime to that pier. Even if we only ever just talk about it"

Hours had passed since I'd gone to get Sam all the way to the Third Class General Room. We walked around the Titanic perhaps four times, and now we were leaning against one of the railings. The sun was beginning to set in the horizon, and Steven had already emerged from the General Room, carrying a considerable amount of cigarettes that he claimed he'd won on the poker matches. I made sure to confiscate them all and gave to Sam, who took the package with delight. He was behind us, drawing something on a piece of paper Sam had given to him.

I thought they got along just fine. Steven liked Sam, from what I could tell. He looked up to her like if she were a superhero.

To me she was more of a knight in shiny armor.

"No, we'll do it" – Sam replied – "We'll drink cheap beer, we'll ride on the rollercoaster until we throw up, then we'll ride horses on the beach, right in the surf-now but you'll have to do it like a real cowboy, none of that side saddle stuff"

"You mean one leg on each side?"

"Yup"

"Can you show me?"

"Sure, if you like"

"Teach me to ride like a man" – I joked.

"And chew tobacco like a man!"

"And spit like a man!"

The look on Sam's face showed nothing but utter surprise – "What, they didn't teach you that in finishing school?"

"Of course not!"

"Well, I'll show you. Watch closely"

"What? Sam. No. No! Samantha, don't do that right in front of-

I saw and heard her spit, twisting my face in repugnance – "That's disgusting!"

"Alright, your turn"

"Sam, no. I could not possibly-

"Come on, Cat"

"Yes! Come on, Cat!" – Steven said, clutching his drawing to his chest and running towards us, looking up to Sam in awe – "I want to try it too!"

"See? Come on, Cat. Do it for little Steven" – Sam said, descending to Steven's height and putting on her best puppy-eyes.

I sighed and turned around, managing to spit the least amount of saliva I could.

"That's pitiful!" – Sam yelled, standing up, placing herself next to me again. Steven followed her – "Come on, you really gotta hawk it back, get some levage to it, use your arms, ark your neck" – She explained as I tried to copy her, Steven doing the same. After a moment, she spit again – "Did you see the range on that thing?"

My brother tried and Sam congratulated him proudly as an old couple, first class passengers, walked past us, looking at Sam in such a disgusted, downgraded level, it made my blood boil inside. I gave them a firm glare, taking Sam's hand into mine. If she was shocked I did not see it. My hand was squeezed back in return, and the old couple continued their walk, turning around once or twice to observe us.

I nodded at Sam's explanation after the old couple was gone, feeling by that moment that I was genuinely learning something new and exciting. Defying the rules that had been imposed to me by the world I lived in. Following Sam's instructions, I spat as best as I could. Sam smiled at me after the try – "That was better. You just gotta work on it. Really try to hawk it up, get some of your body into it. Watch this"

Sam said, preparing herself to spit once more. I watched intently before my mother appeared in sight.

I was mortified, and Steven seemed to be so as well. I gave Sam a pat on the shoulder – "What?" – She mumbled, her mouth filled with saliva. As she turned around, her look changed, and she swallowed what flooded her mouth.

"Mother!" – I said, trying to hide my agitation – "May I introduce you formally to Samantha Puckett. I think you met her yesterday but did not catch her name"

"Yes, you are right. Charmed, I'm sure" – Mother replied, with an obvious look of disgust on her.

"Excuse me, excuse me" – I heard a familiar voice from behind the multitude of women in front of us – "I didn't hear her name properly"

"Nonna!" – I yelled as I saw my grandmother make her way through the crowd. She almost fell backwards by the force of my hug, but her laugh reached my ears and so did her arms hugging me back. It was the second time I'd felt truly happy onboard, right after spending my entire day with Sam.

"_AHEM_" – Mother cleared her throat, pulling me away from my Nonna and mumbling something about correct posture and behavior around her entourage of friends.

Composing myself, I introduced Sam again – "Nonna, this is Samantha Puckett. I do not know if you've heard of my little accident yesterday night, but Sam is the one responsible of me being here, speaking to you today. She saved my life"

"Well, Sam!" – Nonna spoke, motioning Sam to clean some spit off her chin, which he quickly did, making me giggle – "it sounds like you're a good lady to have around in a sticky spot-

The piercing sound of a bugler announcing dinner made us all jump in fright – "Why do they insist on always announcing dinner like a damn cavalry charge?" – Nonna complained.

"Shall we go, Caterina? Steven?" – Mother asked, taking Stevens hand quite forcefully and shooting quite the look at me, before starting to walk away with her entourage.

"See you at dinner, Sam" – I said, starting to walk behind mother before being pulled back by Sam's hand. A little panic attack filled my insides, realizing we'd been holding hands the whole time, and still were, in front of my Nonna who'd stayed behind.

"What is it?"

"You forgot this yesterday night" – She said, pulling the ring I'd been intended to ask her for since the very beginning – "Look at this thing. You would've gone straight to the bottom"

My Nonna suppressed a laugh behind us – "Thank you, Sam" – I whispered.

"You're welcome…May I?"

"Oh…Yes, yes of course" – I replied nervously, watching as Sam slipped the ring on my finger with the same delicacy I'd seen her touch her art with. Once she was finished, she kissed my knuckled and smiled at me.

I smiled back at her. A real smile. I'd never felt something quite like it.

"Caterina!" – I heard mother yell from afar. It brought me back to the real world, to the fact the my Nonna was just a few meters away from us, perhaps with a goofy smile fixed on her face. As I turned around, I confirmed that was in fact the case.

"I'll see you in my room, Nonna" – I said, my face flushed entirely.

"Caterina!" – Mother yelled again.

"See you at dinner, Sam"

* * *

_Sam's POV's coming up on the next chapter guys! Whoa, that one's gonna be quite long. _

_R/R pretty pretty please! Constructive criticism is always welcomed :) So are new ideas. _

_Also *promo time* make sure to get Ariana's single "Problem" on iTunes, guys! _


	6. Chapter Numero Seis

**Disclamer: **I don't own Sam&Cat. Dan Schneider does.

**WARNING:** There's a lot of swearing in this chapter.

* * *

_Sam's POV_

* * *

_"__She looks like a princess"_

"Huh?" – Dice asked, the expression on his face giving away his confusion.

"I said she looks like a princess-No, wait. A beautiful princess"

"Sam, are you sure you are feeling okay?"

I felt his hand reaching to touch my forehead in search of a sign of fever, something that might be making me delusional somehow. I smacked the hand away, causing him to flinch and take his place back next to Goomer. We'd been waiting for dinner to be ready, but when it was I refused to go. This only gave one more reason for Dice to be worried, and I clearly understood why. I was not myself after the events of that day.

They were staying in the room with me. _"If we leave you alone you'll go crash into the First Class area"_ they'd said. And I have to admit, they were right. Dice took every opportunity to whine about how hungry he was, but in all honesty, it was the little shit's fault for preventing me from going after my mysterious girl.

Goomer was there for the sake of being there. He'd claim he wasn't hungry even though the sounds coming out from his stomach suggested otherwise. He was sitting on his bed, right next to a still dazzled Dice, right across from me. I'd claimed Dice bed as mine for the moment, lying on my stomach and rambling about this _girl_ over and over again. Goomer listened intrigued, as if he didn't remember I'd just told him the same story a few moments before. Dice impossibly frustrated, head buried in his hands.

"Of course I'm not okay, Dice. I'm rejecting a delicious dinner. Of course I bet those are the left overs from those first class twats"

"The left overs from your first class beautiful princess, you mean"

"Shut the fuck up, Dice"

"Okay, that's it" – He said, standing up in the little space we had in-between our two sets of bunk beds – "Let's go"

"Let's go…where?"

"Let's go have dinner and get you back to normal"

"Yeah, you know, I don't think that's gonna work"

"Goomer" – I heard fingers snapping and suddenly I was being dragged out of bed and onto Goomer's shoulder, walking out of the room.

"Put me down, you fucking scumbag!" – I yelled, making a few heads turn into our directions and point, laughing at us. We looked ridiculous, I was sure. A little shit guiding a grown up man who carried a kicking and pissed as fuck girl on his left shoulder – "You two are so fucking dead!"

As soon as my feet made contact with the floor, I tackled Goomer to the floor, ready to knock him out of whatever he called reality. Two hands drew me back, holding my fists securely behind my back. Dice went to check on Goomer, who was already up and smiling – "That was fun. I've always loved football"

"Let go of me!" – I cried out, releasing myself from the grip of two fellow passengers, who just resumed their walk into the dining room. My death stare settled on the two males in front of me. The little one was shaking; the other one was still smiling goofily at me.

I sighed. It wasn't even worth it.

With a harsh push I sent them stumbling backwards, making my way through the hallway, walking back to God knows where to.

"Sam!" – Dice called, but I didn't turn back.

* * *

I found myself walking on D-Deck, making first class passengers turn towards my direction and scowl. Of course I didn't mind them; I even threw some of my already chewed gum to some of them while they weren't staring. Against everyone's wishes I was there, trying to find my mysterious princess.

A crew member tried to grab my arm and take me back to my area of the ship, but I simply pushed him away with the same deathly stare I shot at Dice. He didn't bother me any further.

"Dining room, dining room, dining room" – I kept saying to myself. The Deck was almost insolated, which made me guess all those rich cunts were having their stupid caviar and ridiculous expensive champagne for dinner – "Ah! Dining room!"

As I was about to open the door, a man shoved me away and attempted to go through the door himself. I grabbed him by the back of his coat and dragged him back, almost causing him to fall over.

"What the fuck was that for?!" – I asked, rage coming back to take possession over me.

The man just sniggered, composing himself and standing straight in front of me. As tall as he was, I was pretty sure I could take his stupid smile away from his face. My face only clenched even more when I heard him speak, evading my question.

"What are you doing here, young boy? I'm sure you are aware of the fact that you don't belong in this area of the ship. Please, go back to the pig-pit you came from"

"Now listen to me, you arrogant piece of shit-

"Ah, gentleman" – The man said, gesturing two crew members to approach – "I'm glad you are here. This poor boy is apparently lost, God bless his brainless self. I'd appreciate if you showed him back to where he belongs"

He handed the two men a couple of twenty dollar bills – "Of course, sir"

"Doctor. Doctor Alan Williams"

"Doctor Scumbag" – I muttered under my breath, only to have both of my arms grabbed by the two crew members – "No! Wait! I'm just trying to find someone!" – It was the second time I was being dragged away against my will that night.

I was not amused.

* * *

I was lying on a bench near stern, looking at the stupid bright stars and smoking a cigarette I'd stolen from Goomer's secret hiding place, which was the big obvious box underneath his bed.

Maybe Dice had been right all along.

Which was one of the most horrid things that had ever crossed my mind, but maybe and just _maybe _he was right in this case.

My mysterious princess might not be nothing more than just one more of them. Dice and I had spent our entire lives hating on them, me way more than him. I was sure one of them was responsible for the disappearance of my father.

Dad didn't have a job, he used to wander around town, knocking on doors and asking if they needed anything to be done on their garden, on their house or if they even wanted their shoes to be cleaned up.

I knew that because I used to go with him some days, when I wasn't taking care of my overly-drunk mother.

She drank every single penny dad used to make. We didn't have anything to live on with, so I decided to help my dad out with whatever he did. With the both of us working, things got done in less time and we earned more money. I convinced him of only giving half of our money to mom, and save the rest up for ourselves and my twin sister.

I was seven years old back at the time.

Eventually, we had enough money to buy enough food to eat the three times a day. Mom didn't even notice something strange, but mom didn't really notice anything most of the time.

But when winter came, my sister and I fell ill, and I couldn't help my father any longer. There wasn't much to be done around, besides snow shoveling, which was a job young people took upon to buy themselves stupid candy canes and Christmas gifts.

It was cold and dark, and dad didn't want anything more than some bread and water to take back home. He went to ask for some in a big-ass house. He told me so before leaving, promising to come back.

I suppose the rich filth living there thought he was some kind of criminal breaking into their house. Which I am sure until this day wasn't the case. My dad was not a criminal like I was. He was a kind, loving man.

I never knew if he was killed or sent to jail. I didn't see him again after that night, even though I waited for him to come back outside of my house with my sister, a bat in one hand just in case anyone decided to come near us and try to do something to my sister.

I waited for him for four years.

One day, Fred-twat and I decided to pull some pranks on the local cemetery at night. And that was when I saw it. My dad's name, incorrectly written, engraved on a deteriorated headstone.

I took another lungful of smoke into me, feeling a tear slipping down on my right cheek. My hand cleaned it away harshly, smacking myself in the process. With a growl coming out at the same time the smoke did, I covered my face with both of my hands, ashamed of myself.

"I'm so fucking sorry, dad"

I couldn't believe I was falling in love with one of them.

A clattering sound caught my attention, making me sit straight and look for the reason for this distraction. I saw a person running towards stern, the long dress and loud heels making me realize it was a girl.

"_What is that girl doing?_" – I thought to myself, following her close, silently so she didn't know I was there.

She started taking of her jewelry and let her hair fall from its confinement and onto her shoulders. For a moment I thought the girl was going to undress herself, and I drew myself even closer to check the action out. But when I saw her cross the railing, turning her face towards the ocean, I jumped from my hiding place and walked towards her.

_"__Don't do it" – _I said.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer!"

"Take my hand. I'll pull you back in"

"No! Stay where you are! I mean it. I'll let go"

"No, you won't"

The strange woman snickered – "What do you mean I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me"

"You would have done it already. Now come on, take my hand" – I spoke softly, in a way I didn't know was possible for me to speak. My hand was already out for the girl to take, taking a few steps towards her.

"You're distracting me. Go away" – She stammered.

"I can't. I'm involved now" – I sighed heavily – "If you let go I have to jump in after you"

"Don't be absurd" – She laughed – "You'll be killed"

I only shrugged my shoulders even though she couldn't see me. Now I was the one discarding her clothes onto the floor, my jacket flying away first – "I'm a good swimmer" – And I was proud of that.

"The fall alone would kill you"

"It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't" – My shoe was next, landing a few meters away- "To be honest I'm a lot more concerned about the water being so cold"

She hesitated – "How cold?"

"Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over" – I threw away my belt and knelt on the floor, unlacing the ties of my other worn out shoe - "Ever been to Wisconsin?"- I asked.

I was amused by the obvious sound of confusion in her voice, pretty much like Dice had sound when we were back in the room – "No"

"Well, thave some of the coldest winters around, and I grew up there, near Chippewa Falls. Once when I was a kid me and my sister were ice-fishing out on Lake Wissota... ice-fishing's where you chop a hole in the-

"I know what ice fishing is!" – She screamed back at me, making me flinch at the shocking attitude of the girl.

"Sorry" – I said, trying not to laugh out loud for her sake – "Just... you look like kind of an indoor girl" – I smiled – "Anyway, I went through some thin ice and I'm tellin' you, water that cold... like that right down there... it hits you like a thousand knives all over your body. You can't breathe, you can't think... least not about anything but the pain"

She didn't reply back for a moment, which made me think I was finally making her take some sense of the situation she was putting, not just herself but me as well, in. I stood up, walking slowly towards her – "Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in after you. But like I said, I don't see a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here"

"You're crazy" –

I made my way next to her, speaking directly into her ear – "That's what everybody says. But with all due respect, miss…I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship"

"Come on. You don't want to do this. Give me your hand" – My hand was offered once more to her, who hesitated once again, her head traveling from my hand towards the ocean and once again to my hand.

The awareness of what I was doing reached my mind when I saw her loosen her grip on the rail. I was about to save the life of one of them. People I'd hated my whole life. I was supposed to run towards her and push her into the ocean, dancing stupidly in celebration.

But when she took my hand into hers, my motivation to do so disappeared. So did any rational thinking trying to cross my mind. This girl didn't deserve such a horrible faith. She was just a young, dumb, rich-

She turned around to face me and I couldn't help the astonished look that made its way to my face. I was pretty damn sure I looked the same way I did when I saw her that afternoon, like a complete idiot. She smiled at me, which made me come back to reality. I tried to speak, tried to emit any kind of sound, which took its own damn time to work - "I'm Sam Puckett"

"Caterina Valentine Butera"

"I'm gonna have to get you to write that one down" – I said, partly joking but partly being serious. That was one hell of a name. But beautiful nevertheless…The one a princess would have. I gripped her hand, starting to pull her back to the ship, to safety.

Everything suddenly went wrong, and Cat slipped off the edge. Her piercing screams made me panic, strengthening my grip on her hand and using my whole body weight to try and pull her back. She started to rise back onto the ship, and I saw her hand grabbing onto the lower rail of the ship.

"HELP! HELP ME, PLEASE!"

"Hey! Hey, Cat. Listen to me! I've got you. I won't let go" – I said reassuringly, trying to hide the fact that I was as freighted as she was. If she fell into the ocean there was no doubt in my head that I was going to jump after her. I looked at her, encouraging her to trust me. She nodded and helped pull herself back onto the ship. With all of the strength I possessed I raised her above the railing, feeling her arms locking themselves around my neck.

The next thing I knew I was on top of her, seeing her sob and gasping for air. Seeing her cry terrified me more than the thought of jumping into the ocean after her. My thumb brushed away her tears, feeling her hand fly to cup mine. I smiled down at her, before being grabbed roughly by the shoulders and being thrown back.

"What's all this?!" – A man yelled.

"Don't move an inch!"

"Fetch the Master at Arms"

Oh jeez, here we go again.

* * *

The same penguin I saw earlier was sitting next to Cat, trying in vain to comfort her. I was being held back with some handcuffs. Nothing new - "Samantha Puckett" – An old man in uniform spoke, taking me by the arm and forcing me to face Cat's family. I was really starting to get tired of the whole dragging stuff – "Quite the criminal record you've got back there E-

"Oh come on, I just robbed like three places back in England"

"I was going to say Europe, but I appreciate the confession" – Oh, fuck that guy. I caught Cat's eye and shot her a devilish smile.

The penguin blocked my view of her smiling back at me. My frown took place on my face once again – "What did you think you were doing? Putting your hands on a fine lady-Putting your hands on my fiancée?"

Wait, _what? – "_Fiancée?"

I was thinking about kicking him in the knees, but just when I was about to do it, the same old Doctor Scumbag appeared with an overly dramatic lady by his side. The man sent Robbie flying away from sight, and grabbed me forcibly by the collar of my shirt. I could only scoff at his supposed-to-be threatening advances.

"When we get back to America, you can be sure you'll be thrown into jail so you can root in there like the filth you really are!"

"Doctor Alan, stop! It was an accident" – I heard Cat say, finally appearing in sight.

"An accident?!"

"It was... stupid really. I was leaning over and I slipped"

"You…slipped?"

_She slipped? _

"I was leaning way over, to see the...the…"

"Propellers?" – I suggested.

"Yes! Yes, to see the propellers. And I… slipped and I would have gone overboard... and Miss. Puckett here saved me and she almost went over herself"

I felt my feet touch the surface of the floor; The Master At Arms making that old scumbag release me - "Was that the way of it, kid?"

_No, that was not the way of it,_ I thought about saying. But turning back and seeing Cat's silent beg for me to lie was all it took – "Yes…Yes, that was pretty much it"

"Well! Sam's a hero then! Right, Sam? Can I call you Sam?" – The penguin asked excitedly.

"No" – I answered, not even minding about shooting him a deathly glare. My eyes were fixed on Cat and Cat only.

"Oh, very well. Can you at least get you a little something for your actions?"

My hands were finally released from the handcuffs, and I couldn't help but stroke my hurting wrists.

"Like what?"

"A twenty should do it, Dr. Alan" –The old woman, who I presumed was Cat's mother, said– "Let's just go inside. It's late"

"Is that the going rate for saving your precious daughter?"

_Clever._

"How-How about" – Said the penguin from behind our backs – "How about if Sam-

_Oh God, that asshole is just going to start calling me that isn't he?_

"-joins us for dinner tomorrow?"

"Ah, perfect idea" – Said Doctor Scumbag – "In that way she can regale our group with her heroic tale"

"Sure. Count me in"

_This was going to be fun._

* * *

My eyes didn't leave Cat's form until she disappear from sight, locking arms with the penguin and constantly turning around to try and steal a glance from me while distracted. Nah, she was never going to achieve that. I was never going to be able to be distracted when she was around.

I saw the stupid Doctor walk pass me, a cigarette in hand.

"Hey" – I called – "Can I take one?"

I'd forgotten the one I'd stolen Goomer back in stern to go and help Cat. And I definitely needed a cigarette after all that.

He offered me one but I took four out of the box, putting one in my mouth and saving the other three in my trousers' pocket.

"'got a lighter?"

He laughed at my question but still opened his jacket to retrieve the lighter. I saw what appeared to be the part of a necklace hanging out of once of his inside pockets – "Isn't that thing Cat's?"

With another mocking laugh he threw the lighter at me, buttoning his jacket as he spoke – "Interesting that the young lady slipped so mighty all of a sudden and you still had time to take most of your clothes off. Not to mention her jewelry"

"What are you talkin-

"Keep that bullshit to yourself, kid. I don't want to see you near Caterina after tomorrow's dinner. If I catch you trying to see her again, you will definitely root in jail. Am I clear?"

I didn't reply.

"Oh, and keep the lighter. I bet you need it more than I do"

* * *

After he was gone I walked back to stern, looking for my forgotten old jacket that was still lying on the floor, right next to my shoes and still lighted cigarette. When I knelt down to tie my shoes up, I noticed something shining in the distance.

Under further inspection, I discovered it was one of Cat's discarded jewelry. Not just any kind of jewelry, it was the biggest, shiniest ring I'd ever seen.

It went straight to my pocket, right next to the cigarettes I'd taken from that bastard.

When I finally reached my room, Dice jumped out of bed instantly.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

"None of your concern"

"None of my-Sam! It's past midnight!"

"Is it? Time flies when you're having too much fun I guess" – I said sarcastically, climbing onto my bed and burying my face into the pillow.

"What happened?! Where did you go?! Are we in trouble?! Should I jump off the ship to avoid being hanged?!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut the fuck up?!"

"Shut up!" – I heard someone yell from the room next to us.

"You shut up!" – Dice yelled back.

"Everyone shut up!" – I said. Frustrated, I sat down on my bad and took the ring out of my pocket for Dice to see. His eyes grew in awe.

"Where did you find that? Do you know how much money we can get from that?"

"We are not selling it. It belongs to Cat"

"Who's Cat?"

"My mysterious lady"

Dice went completely pale at the words – "S-Sam! What did you do?"

"I'll tell you in the morning" – I said with a revengeful smile on me. Dice kept on calling my name, demanding on knowing all the shit that went down on that night, but his yells started to decline an hour or so later. And after I knocked him out with one of my shoes.

* * *

"Don't you know how stupidly rehearsed that story sounds, Sam?"

"I am not making it all up!"

"Caterina Valentine Butera trying to jump off the ship's stern in the middle of the night?"

"And don't forget me saving her life like the hero I obviously am"

"It would do well in a fairy tale"

"Shut up, Goomer"

Right after Dice woke up from his induced sleep he'd started asking me questions about the previous night. He'd followed me all the way to the dining room with this stupid questions echoing in my ears, making me start to wish I could knock him out the rest of the journey.

When I finally decided to tell him everything that happened, he could only stare in disbelief and accuse me of lying. Goomer had been fascinated by the story, adding little elf's and unicorns to the story, which I found deeply idiotic.

After shoving some bread into his mouth he stayed silent until I was done with breakfast.

Our next-door neighbor found us on our way out of the dining room and asked us if we wanted to join a couple of poker rounds.

Dice and I are clearly not good at poker, at all. But since there wasn't much for us to do on the ship, we agreed on a stupid game of poker we were going to lose either way.

Even so, there, in the General Room, root beer and poker cars in hand, Dice continued with his frustrating questions about yesterday.

"This game is weird"

"You're holding the cards upside down, Goomer"

"Oh yeah" – He laughed, before turning them around – "…I still don't understand"

"Listen, Sam. We can't tell that story when we sell the ring in America. They will know we are lying!"

"But I am not lying! And we won't sell the damn ring!"

"Oh, come on! Why not?!"

"Because it's Cat's ring"

"Oh, yes, sure. And what will she do? Walk all the way down here to retrieve it herself?"

As I was about to shoot one of my best insults towards the little shit, the crowd around us fell completely silent. The music continued, but even the musicians looked distracted.

"What is this whole fuss about?" – I asked, trying to catch a glimpse of what was causing such disturbance. I could not believe what I saw.

Cat was there. Making her way delicately among the crowd, among the dirty comments some men were making and among the shocked faces of other passengers.

"Hello, Samantha"

She said, finally reaching our table. If I'd looked at Dice face I would've laughed my ass off. He was impressed as fuck, I was sure. His face would've been a picture. But my attention was solely secured on Cat's delicate form.

"_Sam_!" – Dice squeaked.

"Hello again"

"Look, Sam" – Goomer said, not seeming as impressed as Dice was – "It's the beautiful princess you told us about!"

"Goddammit, Goomer!" – I yelled at Goomer, throwing my fist onto the table and making them both flinch backwards. I quickly composed myself, clearing my throat, as I remembered Cat was standing there.

"Nice to meet you, Goomer, and you too, little boy"

"My name's Dice…And I'm not a little boy. I'm twelve and a half"

_And he is a little shit. _

"So am I!"

"Oh, my apology. This is my little brother, Steven"

"What's up, Steven?" Wanna learn how to play poker?" I asked the little fella.

"Sure thing I do!"

"Great. Take that stupid, first-class jacket off first and we can begin"

I gave my chair away to Cat's brother, feeling Cat come closer to me – "Could I speak to you in private?" – She whispered.

"Uh-Y-Y-Yes. Of course"

What was _that?_

Samantha Puckett does not stammer.

The things this girl does to me.

* * *

**A/N:**_Okay guys! I decided to stop the chapter here because we all know what happens afterwards. Sam's POV wouldn't be too different from Cat's. And I feel like I bored you already with enough of the same dialogue. But I wanted to use this chapter to have Sam clear things up about her past and make her realize she really isn't a bad person. _

_I know this sucks, so I'll start working on the next chapter right the way. Dinner time is coming, guys! _

_To all those who are concerned about the tragic ending, and if whether I'll eventually kill Sam or not, well...I'm still thinking about it. Neither of us will know until the very end. I'm so excited about this story. I even created a playlist with songs that inspire me to write this story, and yes, 'My Heart Will go On' is obviously in that playlist :) _

_ALSO, LeeroyJenkins777, I am very aware of your constant presence here and thank you very much! Your reviews always make me smile :) _


	7. Chapter Numero Siete

**A/N: **Sorry about the previous "chapter" guys! It was around 3:00 in the morning when I posted it and I have no idea what happened, I was half asleep already. For the record, no I wasn't drunk. But here's the real chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it.

**Disclamer:** I don't own Sam&Cat, Dan Schneider does.

* * *

There was a knock on the door, followed by Robbie's voice calling my name – "Cat, are you ready to go?"

"I am, Robbie" – I replied back, marching finely towards the door to let Robbie in. However, as soon as he fixed his eyes on me, he went completely pale and motionless. After a few seconds without response, I had to clear my throat and call him back to existence – "Robbie?"

"Ah-What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Ah…" – There was silence for a couple more seconds, causing me to lose a bit of my God-gifted patience and snapped my fingers at him – "Ah, yes! I mean what? I mean wow. I mean, you-you look very beautiful tonight"

"Why thank you very much, Robbie. I indeed picked my best dress to put on tonight"

"And-and your hair looks different too"

"Well, that's because I decided to release my hair from the imprisonment of those insufferable ribbons mother enjoys making me wear. At least for tonight"

"Won't she get mad at you when she immediately realizes your hair is not perfectly tied up?"

"To be quite honest, Robbie, I do not care at all tonight"

"Why are you so excited about tonight?"

"We-Well" – I faltered, shifting my vision between every article in the room, trying to come up with the reason of why I was so excited about this particular dinner. The thing was, it was just that, another dinner surrounded by the insufferable dynasty of fellow wealthy comrades. But there was the addition of Sam, the only variation of the night. It made me wonder, even though I already knew the answer in the back of my mind and heart, if the reason of my enthusiasm and anticipation for the occasion was in fact due Sam's future presence. An answer had yet to be formulated, but thankfully, Bazzani came to my rescue.

"Good evening, Mr. Shapiro. It is not my intention to interrupt your conversation, but I believe it is time for me to escort you both to your awaiting mother, Miss. Valentine"

"Oh, yes, Bazzini. We better go, Robbie. I don't need mother losing her mind over something other than the way my hair is styled tonight"

Before giving Robbie an opportunity to protest, I took his arm into mine and started walking as fast as I could, Bazzini trying to catch up with us with heavy steps. Looking down at our joined limbs, Robbie spoke – "Hey! You found the ring" – He smiled down at me.

"Yes, I did. Miss. 'Puckell' happened to retrieve it yesterday night after we left, and she saved it for me"

"I thought her last name was 'Puckett'"

"Well, Robbie, I do think 'Puckell' suits her better"

* * *

Upon reaching our destination I slowed our pace, letting a very tired Bazzini place herself in front of us, so mother wouldn't think she wasn't doing her job correctly.

Dr. Alan, Mother and Steven were already waiting for us on Boat Deck, a considerable amount of clothes covering them up. I hadn't realized it was getting colder by the minute, and my fine dress didn't offer any protection against the chilly conditions. But when Steven offered me his small coat, I couldn't help but decline. Robbie received the same response when he offered me his. I wanted to look my best that day.

For Sam.

Realization of what was going through my mind finally reached my mind. Women were not supposed to impress other women, unless they wanted to cause envy. But I, of course, did not want to instigate that sentiment on Sam. I wanted to prompt a different kind of feeling in her. A different variety of feelings, the same combination of the diverse and confusing emotions I was experiencing quietly.

As I felt Robbie's arm slipping into mine once more, guiding me to the magnificent Grand Staircase, I tried to slip myself into reality again, to not avail. My mind couldn't concentrate on my surroundings anymore. My inner self wondering over and over again, _what is happening to me? _

_Wake up, Valentine. You can't be falling for Sam Puckell, for God's sake. She's a __**girl.**_

Women cannot simply date other women.

Can they?

I didn't feel Robbie's arm locked with mine any longer. As I snapped back to reality, I saw him trying to chat eagerly with Sam, who was clearly trying to push him away from her, with the elegant touch of a raised pinky of course.

Mother and Alan walked right past her, either not recognizing her or deciding to ignore her presence in the great room. Sam didn't seem to mind, silently congratulating herself for her success at getting rid of Robbie, who was now accompanying mother in the distance.

"Come on, Cat" – Steven whined, trying to pull me downstairs by the hand but with little success. His nagging insistence made Sam turn around to face us.

She looked so beautiful.

I could feel my feet moving over the delicate surface of the wooden floor, walking down the stairs to meet with the subject of my utter attention. I could not focus on anything but her, on her radiant smile and dazzled stare, an astonished eye contact by the both of us that didn't break, even when we were finally as close as we could get while surrounded by other passengers walking by.

Sam offered her hand for me to take, just like she had done the night before.

Taking my hand delicately into hers, she guided it towards her lips, kissing it sheepishly.

The increasing blush on my cheeks only increased when locked eyes with me again, smiling excitedly – "I saw that on a movie once, and I always wanted to do it"

The only response I could compose was a timid laugh, which she replied to by offering her arm for me to take. I gladly linked our arms together, getting impossibly close to her. Steven came up running to us, grabbing Sam's free hand and pulling her down.

"Whoa, watch out, little boy" – Sam said, releasing her hand from his grip and patting him gently on the back of his head.

We continued our walk, my brother walking backwards, facing us – "What's up?" – My companion asked.

"Why are you wearing a tux?"

"Because it was the only decent thing I could find to wear tonight. And I don't wear dresses"

"Is it yours?"

"No. Cat's grandmother borrowed this to me"

"She did?"

"Yup. Right after you left. I think she mentioned it belonged to her when she was young. No wonder why it smells so old"

"Well, I think it looks good on you" – I smiled, noticing a barely visible red color rising onto Sam's features.

She cleared her throat when we met up with Mother, Robbie and Alan, making them turn around and face us.

Robbie seemed overly enthusiastic once again, and waved at us in such manner.

"Mother, Dr. Alan. You surely remember Miss. Puckell"

"It's Puckett" – Sam corrected.

"Well, I think Puckell suits you better"

"Caterina, you must respect every person's last name. Even those who belong to third class passengers"

"Well, aren't you a lovely woman – Said Sam in a sarcastic manner, making Mother frown disapprovingly.

"Puckett!" – Alan exclaimed – "I didn't recognize you. It's amazing! What a change. You could even pass for a real lady"

"This is going to be a long night"

* * *

After apologizing continuously to Sam for my family's repulsive comments, and for the ones to most definitely come later at dinner, we found ourselves in the Reception Room on D-Deck, arms still securely linked together.

Sam didn't look impressed at the splendid environment around us, or if she did she never looked like she was and did a good job hiding it. The only raised eyebrow and head swing was provoked by some food carts that were being pushed around the room.

"There are my two favorite girls!"

"Hello, Nonna!" – I said, briefly letting go of Sam's arm to hug my grandmother tightly. When she was finally released from my grip, her head turned to Sam and greeted her with a large smile.

"Doesn't she look just unbelievably stunning, Cat?"

"She certainly does"

"I feel like a penguin"

"Well, that's what you get for making fun of Robbie's clothing the other day"

"That's not true. And what kind of name is Robbie? That's a plain stup-

Nonna cleared her throat loudly – "Samantha, after spending some time with you this afternoon I learned that you are a…very well, outspoken young lady. But remember that you can only be in possession of one of those two qualities on this night"

"I choose outspoken"

"Yes, that was in fact the incorrect answer. Samantha, just remember one thing. The only thing these people respect is money. So just act like you've got a lot of it and you're in the club"

"I've been pretending the exact same thing my whole life"

"Excellent!" – Nonna said with a relieved sigh before excusing herself and walking away to greet my little brother, who jumped into her arms only to be reprimanded by Mother.

Continuing our way, I started pointing people out and telling Sam every single detail about their personal lives.

"That's impressive" – She said – "Who knew so much information could fit into the pretty little red head of yours"

With a playful nudge on the ribs, to which she flinched slightly, smiling wide, I resumed my narration – "That's John Jacob Astor, the richest man on the ship. His little wife there, Madeleine, is my age and in a…delicate condition. See how she's trying to hide it"

"Whoa. I thought she'd just had too much rich-ass caviar"

"Mhm. Quite the scandal. And over there, that's Sir Cosmo and Lucile, Lady Duff-Gordon. She designs naughty lingerie, among her many talents"

"Very talented indeed"

"Sam" – I started, an amused grin on my face, before being interrupted by an aged gentleman. With quick composure, I greeted him cheerfully – "Mr. Maguire, good eveing. I'd like you to meet Samantha Puckell"

"Puckett, actually" – Sam said, shaking the man's hand quite harshly.

Maguire winced before speaking – "Nice meeting you, Miss. Puckett. Are you from the Boston's Puckett's?"

"Well, number one, I never thought my last name was quite that common. And number two, no. I'm from the Chippewa Falls Puckett's, actually"

"Oh, yes. I've certainly heard of them"

"Oh, I bet you have"

* * *

The Orchestra was playing beautifully that night, the chandelier hanging above us was breath taking and the elegancy of our surroundings was exceptional.

"Where do you grow these potatoes? What kinds of rich-ass fertilizer do you inject into these things? This is delicious!"

Not that Sam took notice, of course, but I couldn't help but smile at her oblivious behavior. Steven was copying her actions and the mortified look of Mother's face was surely something I never wanted to forget. Robbie was next to her, eying the tiny bits of food that slipped out of her plate every time she eagerly took something off it. When a small amount of gravy was throw onto his expensive pants, his expression resembled my mother's.

She must have been nervous, I suppose. Even if she was desperately trying to hide it. But besides her unique way to empty her plate every five minutes, they all assumed she was one of them. The young daughter of the captain of a growing industry perhaps. New money, obviously, but still a member of the club.

But of course Mother had always something to say. Recovering from her almost assured heart attack, she spoke – "Tell us of your third class accommodations, Miss. Puckett. I hear they're quite good on this ship"

"Oh, they are" – Sam said with her mouth full – "The best I've seen. There are hardly any rats. Except for my two roommates"

"Miss. Puckett is joining us from third class" – Alan clarified loudly once more, just in case no one had heard mother clearly – "She was of some assistance to Caterina last night"

"She was indeed, and for such support I ask of you to treat her in a proper manner"

"We already have" – Nonna stated from across the table – "The girl is lovely!"

"How do you take your caviar, Miss?"

"I will take it in my whole plate" – Sam said, lifting the dish towards the confused waiter – "Come on, put everything you have on here"

"Sam!" – I hissed, succeeding on making her turn around and leave the water walk away, still puzzled by the request.

"And where exactly do you live, Miss. Puckett?" – Mother continued.

An obviously bothered Sam for the loss of the caviar replied. In her benefit, I was sure she was being as kind as her current situation allowed her to be. I saw her relax slightly after cautiously taking her hand under the table – "Well, right now my address is Room G-50, onboard of the Titanic. After that, I'm on God's good humor"

The salad was served, and I saw her pushing it back with her free hand, looking at it as if it were some kind of disgusting creature.

"You find that sort of rootless existence appealing, do you?"

"Mother!" – I whispered, shooting her a deathly glare from across the table.

Not minding the impertinent question, I felt my hand being squeezed under the table and Sam's voice pacifically speaking – "Well... it's a big world, and I want to see it all before I go. My father was always talking about going to see the ocean. He… died before he could see it. I've been on the road since. You can't wait around, because you never know what hand you're going to get dealt next. Something like that teaches you to take life as it comes at you. You have to make each day count"

The crowd went silent, an amazed expression fixed on everyone's faces.

Even Mother's.

"Well said, Samantha" – Nonna said.

Every guest followed my lead and lifted their glasses in the air, Sam soon imitating our action – "To make each day count" – I said.

The multitude echoed a "To make each day count" after my words.

"How is it you have the means to travel, Miss. Puckett?" – Mother continued, not giving up easily. Nonna watched her, frown firmly fixed on her.

Sam, however, remained as calm as he could, squeezing my hand tightly – "I work my way from place to place. Whatever hard job comes up, I take it. I actually won my ticket on Titanic in a…let's call it a _lucky hand at poker_" – She turned her head and continued – "Very lucky indeed"

"Ah, life is a game of luck!" – Robbie said, trying to include himself in the conversation.

"A real man makes his own luck, Robert" – Alan replied arrogantly, eying my silent conversation with Sam across the table.

"Now they'll move to the Smoking Room and drink lots of brandies"

"Well, join me for a brandy, gentlemen?" – Maguire announced, already making his way to the Smoking Room, the men following him close behind.

"They retreat into a cloud of smoke and congratulate each other on being masters of the universe"

"Sounds like the type of conversation I'd enjoy"

"Care to join us for some dessert, Samantha?" – Nonna asked.

"No thank you. I'm heading back"

"Probably the best decision. We will be discussing matters you might not understand"

"Your mother is certainly the definition of overjoyed positivity" – Sam muttered through gritted teeth.

"Thank you for putting up with all of this"

The smile and slight squeeze I received was the confirmation I needed to know that everything was alright. I let out a sigh of relief I didn't know I'd been holding.

"Sam, must you go?"

"Time for my coach to turn back into a pumpkin"

Standing up she brought our still connected hand to her lips, like she had done at the beginning of the soirée – "Goodnight, Cat"

As she walked away I felt a small piece of paper between my fingers, immediately hiding it as Robbie approached – "Would you like me to walk you back to your room, Cat?"

"No, thank you Robbie. I'll stay with Nonna. But, can you take Steven to his bedroom, please?"

"Yes…Yes, of course. It'll give me an opportunity to try and bond with him" – He smiled before taking my little brother by the hand and walking away, Steven declaring soundly he wasn't tired.

After making sure they were out of sight, I opened the tiny piece of paper securely clutched between my hands. In Sam's writing, it said:

_"Make it count. Meet me at the clock"_

* * *

_**A/N: **This is my favorite scene in the movie so it was also my favorite chapter to write so far. I really loved finally being able to write Sam a little more..."Samish" So I hope you liked it! _

_Thank you for all of your reviews/follows/favorites/constructive criticism guys! _


	8. Chapter Numero Ocho

**A/N**: This one is a really short chapter, I'm sorry about that. I've been experiencing a severe case of writer's block lately, but I'll try to update as soon as possible. Hopefully this fic will be around 18 chapters long.

**Disclamer**: I don't own Sam&Cat. Dan Schneider does.

* * *

My heart was beating fast and loud as I made my way to the clock, where Sam was surely waiting for my arrival. Nonna, knowing my intentions as I was trying to flee from the crowded dining room, took action and distracted Mother with pointless gossip I knew didn't even interest Nonna in the least. It worked, nevertheless, and Mother's attention was quickly caught up with the scandalous news.

The clicking sound of my heels, heavy and nervous steps making them sound even louder, was the only thing that kept me from believing that was just a dream. It kept the reality on check, the reality that I was about to run away with Sam Puckell.

My nervousness was reaching unthinkable borders and my hands tugged self-consciously at dress, which suddenly felt oddly revealing. Crossing the A-Deck foyer I finally spotted Sam, back turned and eyes carefully studying the clock in front of her.

I could see her hand tugging at the many pockets in her elegant pants, which were now stained with different types of gravy. The fact that she was also nervous with this encounter made me relax a little. Taking a deep breath I pushed forward, silently climbing up the fine staircase.

"Sam?"

Her shoulders relaxed and I heard a relieved sigh leaving her lips. When she turned around, however, she seemed as confident and certain as I'd first met her – "So, tell me kid. Do you wanna go to a real party?"

* * *

Next thing I knew, Sam was guiding me across Deck by the hand, pushing some people out of the way and leaving me to the task of shortly apologizing before being hurriedly pulled forward by an insistent Sam once again.

As much as it embarrassed me having to mumble a hasty '_I'm sorry'_, I couldn't help but laugh at Sam's urge to charge forward.

A step wrongly taken sent Sam tumbling down a couple of stairs, our securely connected hands preventing her from any further damage.

"Are you alright?" – I asked concerned to Sam, who was holding her forearm with her free hand.

Instead of hearing an angry mumble as a response, as I thought I was going to, Sam started laughing and squeezing my hand reassuringly – "I'm okay, kid. I've had worse"

"Let me make sure"

"Not now, we're almost there"

Before I could protest, Sam started dragging me behind her again, reaching our destination in just minutes.

Sam opened the door and we stepped into the Third Class General Room. All eyes were on us and on our joined hands, but we didn't let go.

"What are y'all looking at, assholes?"

It was surely an incredible transition to witness. Sam's transformation of her usual behavior around me and her average, usually violent behavior towards…well, everyone else. I couldn't help but being fascinated and a bit flattered by this, but I still reprimanded her for the vulgar use of words – "Sam, watch your language"

Despite their interest over us, the crowd turned their heads back to what they were doing before our interruption, fear winning over curiosity.

"Come on" – Sam said before leading me to a small table in front of a big wooden platform. A group of musicians with their respective instruments were on the improvised stage, and as soon as we settled in our seats, they started playing an upbeat kind of music I'd never heard before.

Two large glasses of beer were placed in front of my eyes by equally large hands. I recognized Goomer as soon as I laid eyes on him, smiling widely at us – "Hello again, miss!"

"Good evening, Goomer" – I replied, smiling back at him.

"What do you want, Goomer?"

"Sam, why didn't you tell me the magical princess was gonna be back?"

"Goomer, I swear to God-

"No, mister Goomer, please do continue with this interesting tale of the magical princess" – I prompted.

"Well" – Said the young man taking a seat, earning a grunt from Sam's part – "The night after Sam saw you she told me this really great story about how you were a beautiful princess from a land far, far away"

"That's really sweet, Sam!"

"I'm gonna need another beer over here!"

"And how you were captured by the evil army of the idiotically-rich people from first class and how she was going to save you from them"

"Oh, really?"

"I'm just gonna take this one" – Sam said, grabbing my glass.

Goomer nodded, continuing the story – "And then she was going to take you away with her and you two were going to live happily ever after"

"I never said that!"

"Sure you did!"

"I didn't!"

"You did!"

"I didn't!"

"You did!"

"Goomer! I swear to God I'm gonna break your skull with this goddamn chair if you don't leave right now!"

"Okay" – Said Goomer, debating on whether defying Sam's threats or risking his life. His decision was made when Sam got up from her chair, taking it into her hands, making Goomer jump out of his immediately. Before leaving, however, he mumbled – "If you ever need help fighting the dragons just let me know"

I couldn't help but giggle at the silliness of the situation, and at seeing Sam all flushed, discarding her jacket and rolling up the sleeves of her borrowed shirt, claiming that the place had turned 'too hot' all of the sudden. I averted myself from reminding her that the temperature was only decreasing by each passing minute.

Another two beers were placed on our table, and Sam took it into her hands right the way– "Magical, beautiful princess from a land far, far away, huh?" – I questioned her.

"Yeah, well" – She started – "You know Goomer…well, you don't really know Goomer, but he can be a little…delusional sometimes. Making stuff up, dreaming about evil armies of first class passengers. Ha!"

"Well, Sam, I think it's a very adorable story. And I am certain that it was you who made it all up"

"I was not-

"Mysterious Princess" – Said Sam's little friend, approaching our table with a little girl in hand – "Sam"

"I swear, I'm going to kill you all one day"

"Hello, Dice"

"Yes, yes, hello" – He said, waving my greeting away as if he were already used to my presence – "Hey, Sam. Can you have a dance with little Amelia over here?"

"What? Why on earth would I do that?"

"Because I lost a bet"

"You lost a bet against a six year old child?" – Sam asked, trying to contain her mocking laughter.

"It wasn't my fault, she cheated!"

"Did not!" – Answered the child.

"So? You lost the bet, you dance with her"

"I can't! I have two left feet and the guys are waiting for me to play darts"

"Boy, you really are getting into this whole gambling thing"

"I'll dance with her" – I said, taking the little girls hand.

"Thank you!" – Dice yelped – "See, Sam? This is what real friends do"

"You don't even like Cat"

"Excuse me?" – I asked, slightly shocked at the harsh news.

"Um" – Was the only thing Dice mumbled before running away, disappearing among the crowd. Sam couldn't do anything but laugh at her friend's cowardice.

"He is a little shit, isn't he?"

"Sam! There is a child present" – I scolded before turning my attention to the little girl – "Hello, Amelia. My name is Cat"

"That's a really funny name"

"I think no one in this room likes me" – I whispered to myself.

"I like you" – Said Sam from across the table, smiling shyly at me.

Before I could utter a response, Amelia pulled me to my feet and dragged me to the stage where the musicians were still playing their foreign music. Soon enough, more people followed our example and got onto the small stage, dancing and running around.

Amelia and I were twirling and trying not to lose each other among the multitude. With little effort I picked her up into my arms and continued spinning around, obtaining many high pitched chuckles from little Amelia's part. Sam was watching us from afar, I could tell. A bright smile was fixed on her features and the beer she'd previously been holding was now forgotten.

Before the song got to an end, Sam made her way towards us, smile still on place – "May I cut in?" – She asked the little girl in my arms.

I placed her on solid ground, noticing the disappointed frown on her features. Sam placed her left hand on my waist, before addressing her words to Amelia – "I'll have a dance with you later tonight, if you'd please of course, miss?"

The little girl smiled up at Sam, nodding excitedly and dashing off in between the multitude. The music suddenly turned into a more energetic tune and with Sam's hand firmly placed around my waist, my nervousness took the hold of me for the millionth time on that night – "I-I don't know the steps"

"Neither do I" – Sam laughed – "One thing I know is we're gonna have to get closer"

With a firm grip on my waist she pulled me close to her, our bodies merging perfectly into one. I could feel my mouth moving, attempting to mumble some words, any kind of sound whatsoever, but nothing came out – "And your hand goes here" – Sam continued, locating my left her on her shoulder.

Placing her forehead against mine she stared down at me. I tried to hide my flushed expression into the crook of her neck – "Just move with me. Don't think" – I heard Sam whisper into my ear.

My body started moving along to the music, body pressed against hers as closely as possible. It didn't take long for the butterflies inside of me to stop flying uncontrollably, as I grew more and more comfortable under Sam's secure touch.

I let myself go in her arms, spinning around and around on the stage, the audible claps of the people surrounding us, cheering and joining our nonsensical dance. Hearing Sam strange and honest laugh only made my heart grow warmer, finally stopping our dance and staring up at her.

"What's wrong?" – She asked in confusion.

"Thank you for saving me, Sam" – I spoke softly, not knowing where my words were coming from. Still, I didn't stop talking, and only squeezed Sam's hand tighter.

"You'd already thanked me, kid"

"No, no Sam. I mean, thank you for saving me from the dragons"

* * *

_I know this wasn't really good, and I apologize for that. I'll try to update as soon as possible, with a better chapter numero nueve. I'll also try to make it as long as possible. _

_Thank you for reading guys! I appreciate all of your reviews :) _


	9. Chapter Numero Nueve

**Disclamer:** I don't own Sam&Cat. Dan Schneider does.

**Warning: **There are situations of alcohol intoxication and some swearingin this chapter.

* * *

It was dark and certainly getting colder outside, late at night I was sure. Around midnight perhaps, or even past midnight. Track of time had been forgotten in-between heavy shots of infinite beer and non-rehearsed, messy and most definitely joyful and ridiculous dances.

By the time the eventual games of poker and arm wrestling had reached our table I was already truly enjoying myself as if I'd always been a part of the group, every decent manner of speaking and elegant behavior forgotten, at least for that one night.

True, it might have been due the couple of amazingly large glasses of beer I'd consumed, but my memory was as fresh as if I were entirely sober, the precise amount of decency was still present.

My perception of touch was also more than alert.

Sam's hand continuously switched places all over my body while we were playing poker, or when I was pretending to, when we were drinking, talking to Sam's group of friends or just watching a non-stopping trail of people dancing around.

By the end of the soiree Sam's hand had roamed my waist, shoulders, arms, knees and, if I dare say it, thigh. I, however, did not protest in any kind of way, nor did I make any attempt to even remove myself from Sam's wandering hand.

It never felt improper in the least, and even though my features were entirely covered by an alarming red velvet shade, I felt gleeful under her touch.

With our fingers intertwined tightly we made our way all the way up, finding ourselves stumbling clumsily on stern, near the place we'd met just two days ago.

Or I wasn't sure if it'd been yesterday.

My vision was starting to turn a little blurry and most of my body weight depended on Sam's strength and firm grip to keep my feet steadily on the floor.

"Shit, kid, your crazy mom is gonna kill me for sure" – Sam said in a dry voice. At least seven beers had arrived and disappeared into Sam's endless thirst for alcohol, and she was still as sober as she'd been at dinner with my family.

I giggled at Sam's concern, not really knowing how to respond to the absolute truth: Mother was most definitely going to kill Sam – "Do not-orry Sammy-lamb"

"Where did that nickname come from?"

"I'm 'ust gonna go ahead an' waltz maeh wae into the room all bae mae self"

While trying to turn abruptly to prove my point my body slipped backwards, Sam's strong hands instantly flying to my back to keep me from hitting the floor. I heard her give a small cackle above me – "Yeah, because you really are in the perfect conditions to do that"

"Am so I! Ah mean-I so am"

"I so am?"

"Don' copy mae wors Sammy! Com' up wit' your own wors"

"Okay, yeah. That's it"

With one swift movement Sam picked me up from my current position and carried me to the nearest bench, placing me delicately next to her, as if I were made of fragile crystal.

"Di' I evar tell you 'bout mae dreams?" – I mumbled, cuddling close to Sam, who hugged me back in return.

"We really haven't had the chance to discuss a lot of things, have we?"

"Nae, you are 'ight, Sammy"

"Tell me about your dreams then, kitten"

"'itten!" – I blurted out in surprise.

"Well, you gave me a nickname. It's only fair I give you one as well"

"Aeh 'ike it!"

"Good to know" – Sam chuckled, hugging me closer – "Now, about these dreams of yours, what-

"Ah, yah, yah. 'ight, you see, Puckell. Evaeh since I 'as a little shit-

"Too bad you are not gonna remember that"

"-I 'ave alwaes liked 'o sing"

"You have? Is there no ending to your infinite list of talents?"

"Shush, Sammy! I'm ssssspeakin'!"

"Yeah, sorry"

"'nyway! Maeh mother doesn't knoew o'course, but I 'eally wanna go to thies 'ollywood arts thingy"

"Is that a thing?"

"Saaaaaaam!"

"Sorry, go on"

"'ecause you knoew I wanna be an 'ctress an' a singer an' I wanna see 'verything and be free an' do what you 'o"

"What I do? Do you mean steal money from Churches and sleep under bridges every winter night?"

"Yeaeeeeeh. I wouldn't 'ind any o' that if it meant I coul' be with you"

"Cat…Cat that is-" – Sam whispered, before I leaped off my seat.

"Saaaaaam! Woul' yaeh like to hear maeh sing?"

"If you stopped jumping all around the place I would love to-

"_You walked in…caught my attention-"_

"And you're already singing"

"_I've never seen a girl with so much dimension_"

"Is this about me?"

"_It's the way you walk, the way you talk, the way you make me feel inside…_"

"When did you find the time to write this?"

"_It's in your smile, it's in your eyes I don't wanna wait for tonight_"

"And now I'm flattered"

Giggling at Sam's character I took both of her hands and lifted her up from the bench with a strength I didn't know I possessed – "'ance with maeh, Sammy!"

"_So I'm daydreaming,_

_With my chin in the palm of my hands,_

_About you,_

_You and only you,_

_Got me daydreaming,_

_With my chin in the palm of my hands,_

_About you,_

_You and only you" _

With Sam's soft hold on my waist we twirled around and around, darkness pooling around us, the slight amount of light coming from the inside of the ship and the stars shining brightly above us. My hands were clasped behind Sam's neck, pushing our bodies closer as I kept singing.

_"__For you,_

_For you,_

_For you,_

_For you._

_Now I can't wait,_

_To hold you in my arms,_

_I know I was made for you,_

_I'm in love with all of your charm"_

The countless images of fairy tales endings came rushing through my mind and I knew in that moment that was how it was supposed to be. How it everything was supposed to be from that moment on. Sam and I holding each other close, feeling safe and loved in her embrace, looking up at her glittering green eyes and soft smile, underneath the tender touch of her hands and near the incomparable warm of her body against mine.

_"__So I'm daydreaming,_

_With my chin in the palm of my hands,_

_About you,_

_You and only,_

_You got me daydreaming,_

_With my chin in the palm of my hands,_

_About you,_

_You and only you"_

I finished the song in a whisper, feeling Sam's brow rest against mine.

"You truly are perfect in every single way I could ever imagine, Caterina Valentine Butera"

"Yaeh learned maeh whole 'ame" – Was the only thing I could mutter under her devoted gaze, earning a small giggle from her part.

The bone-chilling breeze grazed our poorly-clothe bodies. Just like I'd figured, my dress had not been made to face the icy conditions. Sam must've felt me trembling underneath her hands, because she stepped a few centimeters away from me to remove her coat, handing it over to me – "Here, put it on. I don't want you getting any sicker than how you already going to be"

"Naeh" – I objected, shaking my head briskly – "You put it on, Puckell"

"Now who's copying words?" – She mocked, placing her coat around my shoulders – "There you go, kid"

In that moment, every sign of drunkenness in me disappeared momentarily, nothing but sincerity and affection in my voice – "Thank you"

"Don't even mention it"

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

Lost in thought and in time I did the only thing I could, the only thing I'd wanted to do since I saw her racing through the crowd, golden hair disappearing into the distance. I closed my eyes and leaned forward, kissing her softly.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock. _

No response.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. _

The door was opened sharply to reveal a very concerned and anxious Bazzani, whose jaw dropped as down as it could get at the sight.

"Yeah, yeah, hello" – Said Sam, carrying my half-asleep self in her arms, bridal style – "I know how this looks but I'd really appreciate you not calling-

"Miss. Valentine!" – Bazzani yelled, darting into the depths of the immense first class bedroom – "Miss. Valentine!"

"Yes, thank you very fucking much, that's just exactly what I wanted"

Mother, however, was not the one to show up to the main door. It was an equally concerned Nona, still in her fancy dinner clothing and make up.

"Miss. Puckett!" – Nona roared, stomping her way to the door – "Where the hell have you two been?!"

"We…well we…were…seeing the… propellers?"

"Nona!" – I beamed, twitching my way out of Sam's arms and onto the floor, struggling to stay on my feet – "You shoul' 'ave been therrrrrr, Nona! There 'as music, an' 'ancing, an' Sam snogged me!"

"Sh-She did what?!"

"Cat" – Sam laughed nervously – "I really think you need some sleep. Isn't she just delusional when she is awake past her bedtime?"

"But yaeh did, Sammy-lamb! 'nd there 'as so 'uuuuch tasty beer too"

"Is my granddaughter drunk?!"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed already, yes she is pretty fucked up"

"Don't use that language with me, Samantha. Come on, bring her in"

"Weeeeee" – I yelped as I felt Sam's arms lifting me up from the strangely moving floor, my hands flew instantly to the back of her neck, pulling her head near my breasts – "Wher' 're we goin', Sammy? To thea bedroom' already, huuuh?"

"Argh! Cat, behave yourself just this time. Your grandmother is here and I think she's got a gun hidden in here, somewhere"

"Oh, believe me, I do"

"I caen go all nigh', Sammy!"

"Okay, that's it" – Sam said before dropping me on the bed, obtaining another giggling attack from my part.

Turning around I could see Sam smiling sheepishly to Nona, who was shooting her a piercing death glare.

"So…I think I better get going"

"Sammy!"

"Cat, this is not the right time"

"'ive maeh a goodbye kiss, 'retty pwease!"

"Cat" – Sam said through gritted teeth – "Your grandmother is here, in case you haven't noticed"

"I won' let you go 'til you kiss maeh, Sammy!"

"But-

"Oh, you kiss my granddaughter already, Samantha!"

"O-kay?" – Sam muttered, eying Nona uncertainly before leaning down and giving me a small kiss, only to captured and pulled on top of me by my very insistent hands.

"That is quite enough, Caterina!" – Nona said, helping Sam unclasp my hands from behind her neck.

Sam fell backwards to the floor with a loud _THOMP, _but got quickly on her feet – "Ladies" - She bowed in a sign of courtesy and walked out of the room, a blush spreading swiftly on her features.

"'ye-'ye Sammy-lamb!"

Nona waited until the _click _of the door closing behind Sam to address me – "We really need to discuss this, honey"

"'aye! 'an we go tal' 'bout it in stern? That 's maeh favorite place now"

"…No. I'm going to just wait until you get well and…conscious again, honey"

"I'm 'kay, Nona! I 'ont knoew why people 'eep tellin' maeh that. I'm perfectly 'kay!"

* * *

"My head is killing me"

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey. I thought you were doing 'perfectly okay'"

"Nona, you know I love you and I don't mean to be rude but-"

"Yes?"

"Please shut up"

Instead of taking offense, however, Nona shot me a sassy chuckle and went back to adjusting her makeup for the day. I was still on the same clothes I'd worn the previous night, and I had no urge whatsoever of standing up and changing. Not while the room kept turning around and the floor moving.

With an agonizing grown my hand flew to cover my mouth and keep me from vomiting all over the place – "I'll be right be" – I groaned before rushing to the bathroom and discarding every meal I'd had in my life out of my system.

Nona said something and chuckled once again, but I couldn't make out whatever she was talking about. Not while having my face half-into the toilet.

There was a knock on the door and I unquestionably hoped it was Sam who was stopping by, but disappointment crawled in my heart when I heard Robbie's voice instead of Sam's.

Cleaning my mouth with the back of my hand of any disgusting remains of vomit I made my way to the main entrance, where Robbie was now sitting beside Nona.

"Hello, Robbie" – I said, trying to fake a smile and not vomit again.

"I'll wait for you two in the hall" – Nona said, taking her enormous hat and purse and leaving the room.

Robbie stood up and walked a few steps towards me – "How are you feeling?"

"I could be better"

"Your grandmother says dinner made you sick, last night"

"Dinner?"

"Yes, that's why you weren't in your room when I came to check on you yesterday, because you were at Steven's room with her"

"Oh…well, yes. Yes, I just, I just didn't want to tell you. I didn't want you to be concerned and all that-"

"Why are you lying to me, Cat?" – Robbie whispered, his expression changing to a dull, disappointed one, one I'd never thought I'd seen in his usual shy and gleeful self.

"I'm not lying to you, Robbie"

"Stop it, Cat. Just stop"

"Robbie, what are you-"

"Dr. Alan saw you yesterday night enjoying yourself with the Puckett girl and her friends down in third class!"

"Wha-What? Why was that bastard following me around?!"

"There is no reason to use that kind of language, Cat, I-"

"Oh, no, Robbie, that is the perfect reason to make use of such language! I'm not some foreman in mills that you or any other from my family can command! I'm their daughter, their granddaughter, their sister, your fiancée!"

"Yes, yes, Cat, I know that!" – Robbie exclaimed, jaw clenched, trying his best not to yell – "But haven't I done enough? Didn't I tell you that you'd have everything you wanted? I'd even build a goddamn railroad for you! With my bare hands if you requested! I've learned to love you, Cat" – He said, his eyes watering in an instant, tears leaving a trail on his red cheeks – "And you are practically my wife, just not yet by law. I would give you the world if you wanted me to. The least you could do is honor me, as a wife is required to honor her husband!"

"Robbie-" – I whispered, placing my hand delicately on his shoulder.

He flinched away, looking at me as if he were a scared puppy – "No, Cat! I will not be made out a fool! Not again! Not this time! Not by you!"

Cleaning away his own tears Robbie rushed out of the room, walking through an already opened door where Mother stood, anger flashing in her eyes and face.

My head was pounding and the nauseas were coming back in strong waves, the last person I wanted to deal with was Mother. I wanted Sam to be there. Sam and only my Sammy.

Mother stomped her way towards me, shaking me forcibly by the shoulders – "Caterina! What is the meaning of all of this? What is wrong with you?"

"Stop it, Mother. You'll give yourself a nosebleed" – I grunted.

"Caterina, this is not a game! Our situation is turning precarious by the minute. You know your father's money's going to be gone! His investments in the last couple of years have been nothing but a failure! The bank will surely find a way to take the little money we have left!"

"Of course, mother. You remind me of that exact situation every day!"

"Soon enough our good name will be the only card we'll have left to play" – With another grunt I shifted away from Mother, sitting on one of the many sofas in the room – "I don't understand you. It is a fine match with Robert, and it will insure our survival"

"How can you put this on my shoulders?"

Fear coursed through Mother's features, speaking in a trembling, hoarse voice – "Do you want to see me working as a seamstress? Do you want to see your brother living under a bridge, selling newspaper and running through the dirty streets? Seeing your beloved grandmother begging for money? Is that what you want? Do you want to see our fine things sold at an auction, our memories scattered to the winds? How can you be so selfish?"

"It's so unfair" – I whispered, a tears rolling down my face.

"Of course it's unfair! We're women. Our choices are never easy, Caterina" – She paused, before addressing me in a much more serious, threatening voice – "You are not to see that girl again"

* * *

**A/N:** Whoa! This has been definitely one of my favorite chapters to write! I've also never been drunk so I don't really know what its like. So I just wrote down the experiences my friends have told me about.

To those worrying about Robbie becoming an evil little shit like Cal, don't worry. I decided from the very beginning not to make Robbie the evil fiancee. There will be an antagonist, but I won't be our dear Robbie.

I need to ask you guys, would you want the famous car scene (If you know what I mean) to be written or just mentioned? Do you guys want smut or just the mention of it? Let me know!

Also, if you want to you can check out a mix for this fic, go to my profile, the link's there :)

(GO watch the "Problem" video guys! And make sure to watch the new Sam&Cat episode this saturday!)


	10. Chapter Numero Diez

**Disclamer:** I don't own Sam&Cat. San Schneider does.

**WARNING:** Attempt of rape and some swearing in this chapter.

* * *

"Mr. Andrews, I did the sum in my head, and with the number of lifeboats times the capacity you mentioned... forgive me, but it seems that there are not enough for everyone aboard" – I said, manifesting my opinion clearly to the man guiding us across starboard.

Mr. Andrews was a close friend of the family, naturally. Our wealthy line in society turning both of our families into instant acquaintances, and with the passing of the years, really good comrades.

He was a good man, never showing off like his fellow affluent mates. I first got to meet Mr. Andrews when I was still a little girl, a lady in the works, and he treated me with kindness and truthfulness.

"About half, actually. Caterina, you miss nothing, do you?" – He asked sweetly, turning around to face me and gesturing the boats along deck – "In fact, I put in these new type davits, which can take an extra row of boats here. But it was thought... by some... that the deck would look too cluttered. So I was over-ruled"

"Waste of deck space as it is, on an unsinkable ship!" – Stated Alan, emerging from behind me and kicking one of the boats in the process.

I gripped Robbie's arm tighter, wanting to get as far away from the man as possible. The young man besides me eyed me curiously but said nothing. We hadn't exchanged any other word after our discussion that morning, but we had to put on our masks and pretend to be a happy engaged couple for the others to admire. Our distinguished acting worked, having received praises by Mr. Andrews, Mr. Ismay and Captain Smith himself that morning after our reunion in the dining room. The pretended reality far away from the truth.

"Sleep soundly, dear Caterina. I have built you a good ship, strong and true. It's got all the lifeboats you need" – Mr. Andrews affirmed with a confident smile before signaling Robbie to join him, which he did – "Young man; I believe I have heard you are quite interested in maritime area"

"Why yes, Sir. Very much"

"You hadn't told me that, dear" – I called from behind the two men who were now walking away from me.

"I'm sorry, love. I just think that the naval field isn't suited for women. We don't want you falling of a ship while trying to see the propellers again, do we?" – Robbie said before turning his attention back to Mr. Andrews and creating a much larger distance between us.

For our first trade of a somehow civil conversation that hadn't gone very well. Robbie was trying to act like a complete fool out of revenge for what'd happened, but the attitude didn't suit him very well at all. I scowled at him, fighting the urge to yell some obscenities I'd learned the previous night in third class.

I, however, didn't entirely restrain myself and showed his turned head the middle finger momentarily.

"My, my, that isn't very lady-like, Caterina" – Alan said in a raspy voice behind me. In-between our silent quarrel with Robbie I'd completely forgotten he was there, leaning against the boat he'd just showed his dislike for – "What would your dear mother say? Should I tell her?"

"Tell her whatever you want, Dr. Alan. I do not mind in the least" – I replied with a heavy gulp, trying to stand my ground but failing miserably in the eyes of the snobbish old man.

Alan made his way towards me, causing me to walk backwards, trying to stay away from him. Unfortunately my path was cut short by a solid door crashing unceremoniously. The older man took the opportunity and opened the door, pushing me brusquely inside the room and closing the door behind him.

Fear was taking full possession of my body and he mocked my trembling limbs – "What's the matter, sweet little Cat? You don't like being around your old friend Alan?"

"Stay away!" – I yelled, stretching a hand in front of me to try and keep him away to no avail.

Gripping my shoulders tightly I felt his face in the crook of my neck, holding me in place and inhaling my scent. I shuddered in disgust by the action – "We used to have so much fun together, don't you remember?"

I didn't answer his question. Instead, I started squirming under his grasp trying to free myself. He growled at the absence of a reply and pushed me roughly against a wall, making me cry out in pain – "Please stop! You're hurting me" – I managed to say, my voice shaking in fright. My eyes refused to meet his beastlike gaze, deciding on shutting them tight.

Alan chuckled, letting go of one of my shoulders to pull up the hem of my dress upwards – "That's more like it. Reminds me of good old times. Now what do you say if I finish something I never got to?" – I felt his harsh hands travel up and down my thighs and I embraced for the worse, shutting my eyes even tighter and waiting for a blow to my features that never came.

Instead, Alan's bodyweight was suddenly pulled away from me, making me fall to the floor, my eyes still firmly closed but tears still managing to come out and leave a trail down my cheeks. They opened in shock, however, when I heard the enraged voice of my savior.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

Alan was on the floor, his coat ripped in half, and on top of him, fists raised in the air, was no other than my Sam.

"I asked you a fucking question!" – Sam yelled down at him, gripping his neck and with one hand, clearly choking him until the color of his features started turning abnormal. With the little strength I had left I crawled to where the pair was, delicately placing hands on top of Sam's.

She eyed me curiously, much like Robbie had done just moments ago. Her grip on Alan's neck didn't soften, if anything it became even stronger. Perhaps seeing me in the state I was in, some parts of my dress ripped apart, cheeks traced by non-stopping tears and red marks of fingers on my neck and shoulders, made her anger grow even further.

"Please, Sam. Don't" – I pleaded, desperation clinging to my eyes and speech.

With an enraged growl Sam released her grip from the old man's neck. He didn't move nor tried to fight back. In fact, Alan didn't even open his eyes to stare perceptibly at his attacker.

Sam and I shared the same question in silence, fear filling my mind once again.

"Aha!" – Sam called out after checking his pulse and punching him in the process – "Bad news, he's still alive. The good news is, I get to beat the shit out of him again"

We decided to place Alan on a chair nearby with an empty bottle of wine thrown on the floor next to him. Whoever found him was going to think he was a drunk-head who'd passed out the previous night in a random room such as that one.

"He caught a glimpse of you"

"Doesn't matter. People are gonna think he's drunk and no one's gonna believe a girl from third class fucked him up like that" – Sam reasoned – "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay" – I lied, fixing my dress and avoiding eye contact with her. Puckell, however, couldn't be deceived, not by anyone and especially not by me.

With a delicacy that no one but me was able to receive by her part she took my face into her hands and made me face her, a pair of kind and loving eyes staring down at me. I instantly broke down, falling into her embrace and sobbing like there was no end to my misery. Sam held me close, stroking my back in comforting patterns and kissing the top of my head, whispering sweet and encouraging words.

Running out of tears to shed I came back to reality, releasing myself from Sam's embrace and giving her an apologetic look – "I'm sorry"

"You're sorry? Kid, you have nothing to be apologizing for. It isn't your fault that fucking cunt is a horrible per-

"No, no, Sam. I mean…What I want to say is…Sam, I can't see you anymore"

"What?" – Sam breathed, a skeptical smile fixed on her – "Cat, what are you talking about?"

"This…This whole thing is just impossible. This isn't right, Sam. I can't keep doing this"

"Doing what? Cat, are you listening to yourself right now? This is not you. Who told you to do this? Was it your mother?" – Sam asked, closing the gap I'd left between us – "Was it that bastard over there? 'Cause if it was him I swear to fucking God I'll-

"It wasn't him, Sam. It was…It was me, okay? I am the one who wants nothing to do with you anymore"

"Cat, listen. I know that you might look like a spoiled little brat even. You might even want to think like you are one for the sake of the ones you care about, but under that you're a strong, pure heart, and you're the most amazingly astounding girl I've ever known and-

"Sam-

"You're amazing... and I know I have nothing to offer you, Cat. I know that. But I'm involved now. You jump, I jump, remember?"

"You're making this very hard, Sam" – I whispered, my vision watering once again – "I'll be fine. Really"

"I don't believe you. You're trapped, they've got you in a glass jar like some butterfly, and you're gonna die if you don't break out. Maybe not right away, 'cause you're strong. But sooner or later the fire in you is gonna go out"

"You…You have saved me many times, Sam. And for that I will be forever grateful. But it is not up to you to save me anymore"

Sam replied with a heavy, frustrated sigh – "You're right. Only you can truly save yourself"

Satisfied with the apparent reach of an agreement I gathered my purse and hat that were scattered on the floor and turned to Sam one last time – "For both of our sakes, Sam, leave me alone"

* * *

Hopelessness took a hold of me. All the feelings that I'd kept inside before meeting Sam came back rushing in a burst of undesired emotions.

Robbie knew something was wrong when I met up with him after leaving a dazed Sam behind in the revolting company of an unconscious Alan. I was sure she was going to beat him up even further, but that I did not mind in the slightest.

"Are you okay, Cat?" – Robbie asked with genuine concern in his voice. But a nod and a small smile from my part was all it took to convince him of my well-being. Nevertheless he made sure to keep me company on my way back to my room, where I thanked him for his politeness and excused myself.

His steps resonated in the empty halls, as they drew farther and farther away. When the sound of his unhurried steps completely faded I fell on my knees and wept even though I truly did not believe I still had any tears left.

The non-stopping sound of my sobs bounced from wall to wall; I could feel them hitting me straight back, each one of them with more strength than the ones before. My cries turned into angry and despairing screams.

I felt my strength coming back, a flash of energy provoked by utter and absolute frustrating and hatred towards everything and everyone in my world, my presumably impeccable, divine little world where I was just the lucky heir of great wealth coming from an equally supposedly prosperous and perfect family.

Tearing the filthy dress apart, or what it was left of it, I ran to my bedroom, shutting the door with a loud _BANG _and throwing every belonging near my reach away. Every mirror was broken, every painting was ripped, every chair was knocked over and every family portrait was crushed.

Screaming and kicking whatever was on the floor, not minding if it was dead solid or not, I let myself fall onto the bed, face first. With nothing to cover my body but my undergarments I gave one more cry into the pillow and everything went black.

* * *

Bazzani woke me up hours later, sprinting across the room to have everything fixed and back to normal in case Mother decided to make one of her displeasing surprise appearances.

The maid didn't ask any questions and I didn't bother to explain what had happened to the room or to me. We just focused on getting myself ready as fast as we could, knowing that Mother would deliver one of her best dramatic acts if I wasn't there for supper in time.

"It's quite alright, Bazzani. I can take it from here" – I heard Nona saying from behind me, dismissing the maid and taking charge of brushing my hair in the way I liked, not in the precisely elegant one Mother forced me to display.

"How are you, Cat?"

"I'm fine"

"You don't sound very well"

"I'm okay, Nona. Truly"

"Well, that is not what I would have expected to hear. Especially not after talking to Samantha"

The recognition of Sam's name made me compulsively turn around, interrupting Nona's work with my hair-style – "You talked to Sam?" – I asked, trying not to sound too anxious.

"I most certainly did, just before coming to see you. I went down to her room to retrieve my attire back, which was by the way stained with what I think was some curious combination and beer and pizza" – I smiled frailly at the memory – "But she didn't seem to be quite well. She even invited me in and actually had a civilized and emotional conversation with me"

"Emotional?"

"She didn't even complain about the 'insulting amount of perfume' I was wearing. She said it reminded her of you, Cat"

"Nona, I-

"I know what happened, dear. And I know what was said, but my question is, why? I thought you cared for her"

"Oh, Nona, I do care for her. In a way I never thought I'd care for someone else in my entire life"

"Then why-

"It was just all the pressure!" – I exploded, getting on my feet and pacing around the room – "My engagement with stupid Robbie! Did you know that Mother is planning on sending out the invitations to the wedding as soon as we get to New York? And I'll have to move in with him and leave you and Steven behind, Nona! Robbie swears I'll get to do as I please but that is not what I want! I do not want permission of a man to do as I please, the only permission I want to have to do as I please is my own! Bu-But there is the whole financial problem in the family, and Mother knows nothing more to talk about than that-

"Oh, honey-

"And if I don't marry Robbie we will all be finished! Nona, I would not stand seeing Steven having to work all day and night, you know he would not be able to take it! And you, my dear Nona. I could not stand seeing you such helpless state! And Daddy is already horribly sick as it is, he would not survive, Nona!" – My makeup had been ruined for the second time that day by the falling tears. With one big intake of breathe, I finished – "He would not"

"Cat, my dearest" – Nona begun, not wasting any time – "You know exactly who has been putting those crazy ideas in your head. Why must you believe your Mother on everything she says?"

"But it is true, Nona. Everything she said is true. I cannot go on and about, fooling around with another girl while this is happening. I will not be hold responsible for the grief of the ones I love"

"But you love Sam as well"

"I-I don't, Nona. What are you talking about?"

"Dear, you must know by now that you can't keep things hidden from your favorite Nona. I saw the way you looked at her last night; even if you were as drunk as your grandpa Frank on a New Years Eve party, I could see the true and unquestionable love you hold for that girl in your eyes. I would have been okay without the printed memory of you groping Miss. Puckett-

"I really don't need specific details"

"She loves you too, Cat. I could see it in her eyes since the first time I saw you two together, mortified by being caught by your Mother. I'd never seen anyone talk about their beloved in the way she talks about you, dear"

"Nona, please-

"I just want you to be happy, dear. And I do not mind if your happiness belongs to a girl, because if that girl can make you smile the way Samantha does, then she's as perfect to me as she is for you"

"Nona" - I whispered.

"Except for the whole groping situation"

"Nona, I appreciate your honest words and encouragement, but as much as I wish I could act on my feelings for Sam I could not just-

"Miss. Valentine" – Bazzani called with a soft knock on the door, letting her presence be known – "I am sorry to interrupt, but Miss. Ward has come to announce that your Mother requests for your immediate presence in the dining room"

I sighed, just realizing that I was definitely late for supper and that Mother was surely going to put on some exaggerated scene when I arrived to her company – "I'm sorry, Nona. I must go" – I said, putting a hat on so I could hide my not-yet finished hair-style.

"You will not be happy with him" – Nona called out behind me – "And you won't be happy with them either. You do not belong in their world, dear. You are not one of them and will never be"

"Nona" – I whispered, turning around to face her but being interrupted by her words.

"But I think I know where you belong, sweetie. Where you've always belonged"

* * *

Hurried steps guided me to my destination. I was late, extremely late. By that time I was sure Mother was requesting to be taken to the infirmary immediately.

_What was I going to say? _I could not say I was talking to my Nona about true love and enchanted happiness. I did not know how she would react to such gleeful news. Especially not after what I'd done.

Finally reaching the end of my thoughtful journey I took a deep breath and walked towards her slowly.

"Hello, Sam"

Sam shifted her leaning form on the apex of the bow railing as soon as I spoke the words, white skin and golden hair seeming to glitter under the gleaming dusk light.

She stared at me, frown fixed on her as she mentally debated with herself on what to say or do.

I continued, smiling widely and hopefully at her – "I changed my mind"

She smiled back at me but there was no answer from her part, so I decided to nervously proceed – "I'm sorry about what I-I just thought about coming to-Dice said you might be up-

"Shhh…Come here" – Sam said quietly, taking my hand and guiding me close to her. Placing a gentle hand around my waist, she whispered again – "Close your eyes"

"Are you going to try and kiss me, Puckell?" – I joked but did as I was told.

Hearing her soft laugh made my heart flutter and I let her lead me, turning to face forward. My body was pressed gently to the rail, feeling Sam standing right behind me – "Do you trust me?"

"I trust you" - Both of her hands moved to take mine and raised them until I sensed myself standing with my arms outstretched on each side. When she lowered her hands, I trustfully kept my arms up... like wings.

"Open your eyes"

I gasped at the sight –"Sam! I'm flying!" - There was nothing in view but the open ocean. It was like there was no ship underneath us at all. It was just the both of us soaring away, being protected by the secure embrace of Sam. The Atlantic ocean unrolled toward us under a dusk sky. There was only the wind, and the hiss of the water.

"_So I'm daydreaming_" – Sam sang into my ear, making me smile dreamily– _"With my chin in the palm of my hands. _

_About you,_

_You and only you"_

_"__Got me daydreaming,_

_With my chin in the palm of my hands,_

_About you,_

_You and only you" – _I joined her, closing my eyes and leaning back, gently pressing my back against Sam's chest.

"_Now I can't wait,_

_To hold you in my arms,_

_I know I was made for you,_

_I'm in love with all of your charm" _

Sam continued singing, slowly raising her hands, arms outstretched, and meeting mine. Fingertips gently touching before having our fingers intertwine.

I could feel Sam tipping her face forward into my blowing hair until her cheek was next to mine. Turning my head I was met by the proximity of our lips.

She lowered my arms, turning further until I was able to reach and connect her lips with mine. I felt Sam wrap her arms around me from behind, kissing me, entirely surrendered to the emotion.

We both seem to merge into one force, lifting me and urging me forward on a magical journey by her side.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, so there's that. Don't riot just yet guys, your beloved smut will definitely be in the next chapter. Puckentine is finally together, well for now *Evil cackle*

Let me know what you think, guys. I love reading all of your reviews. Also, to whoever posted/suggested this fic on Tumblr: I love you.


	11. Chapter Numero Once

**WARNING: **This chapter contains sexual situations. If you aren't comfortable with these kind of stuff, skip this chapter.

**DISCLAMER:** I don't own Sam&Cat, Dan Schneider does.

* * *

Sam looked so overwhelmed by the size and beauty of the room it was quite the picture of adorableness. Running from one corner to another, gaping and pointing at everything around her, not minding at all that it was something her tough and uninterested self would never do. Or perhaps it was just the fact that she could be herself around me, I thought. And that very single idea made my heart go warmer and smile grow bigger.

"Is that Monet?" – Sam asked excitedly, pointing a shaky finger to one of the paintings hanging proudly from the wall. I nodded, giggling when she jumped towards me and shook me playfully by the shoulders – "Isn't he great... the use of color? We met once... well, I practically saw him through a hole in this garden fence, but it still counts, right?"

"Of course it does, Sam" – I replied smiling brightly – "I knew you'd love it, which is one of the reasons why I brought you here. Mother despises these paintings or anything that has to do with art"

"Well, I am surely not expecting on seeing her here or anywhere any time soon, but, if this is one reason then what are the others?"

"Follow me" – I said smiling mischievously and taking Sam's hand, guiding her to where the secret safe of the family was being kept – "Mother always insists on lugging this thing everywhere"

"I know how to break into one of those with a spoon and a shoe only"

"I'm sure you do, Sammy" – Unlocking the safe my attention goes into looking and finding the item in question, unknowingly to Sam, of course. Withdrawing the diamond from its confines, I placed it in Sam's hands, who only eyed it curiously.

"What is this funny-shaped rock?"

"A diamond. A very rare diamond, called the Heart of the Ocean. I was wearing it the night we met"

"Ha" – She examined it closely – "You would have definitely gone to the bottom of the ocean with this crap on"

"I want you to draw me like your French girl. Wearing this"

"Huh? Sure, no problem"

Sam was still inspecting the diamond closely, so leaned into her and whispered – "Wearing only this"

* * *

My hands were shaking as I removed all the jewelry left on me, already having discarded all of my clothes aside and wearing only a warm and not very revealing robe provided by the Titanic. I could hear Sam rearranging the furniture outside the bedroom, dragging and pushing some stuff here and there.

With my hair falling freely around my shoulders I took a deep breath and made my way out of the bedroom. Sam was on one of the small chairs, in front of a large divan she'd placed there at the last minute.

Looking up to me she smiled, quite nervously but trying very hard to hide it. The notion of Sam being as anxious as I was made me relax a bit before daring to speak, voice miraculously not quivering – "The last thing I need is another picture of me looking like a china doll. As a paying customer, I expect to get what I want" – A poor attempt of a joke, but Sam laughed nevertheless and I fell back into my confident self.

Stepping back slightly I ventured to remove to robe from my naked form, letting it fall slowly to the floor. Sam's eyes were swiftly all over my body, effortlessly trying to stay put on one place but failing miserably. A deep crimson blush spread all over my tanned body, making itself noticeable from afar.

Just as I started getting second thoughts, I heard Sam clear her throat tensely – "Um…please" – She mumbled, gesturing the divan with a shaky hand.

Doing as I was being told I laid down on the divan, attempting to focus on the task at hand. Sam, shaking her head and grabbing a piece of paper, collected her thoughts and fixed her attention on her work – "Bend your left leg a little" – She instructed – "And lower your head. Eyes to me. That's it"

With swift and delicate movements of her hand Sam started to make her own art, glancing at me and back at the paper, once, two, three, four times. I began to relax with the situation, seeing Sam so concentrated and calm with her work. By the minutes I joked, seeing Sam blush all of the sudden – "I believe you are blushing, Miss. Puckett. I can't imagine Monsieur Monet blushing"

"I'm pretty sure he does landscapes" - She replied, laughing faintly and making me smile brightly in return – "Keep your face straight for just a second"

"Sorry" – I mumbled, adjusting my expression and trying to keep it as serious as the situation allowed me to.

Sam's blush didn't disappear from her features and from time to time a small giggle would involuntarily come out of me, making my Puckell frown in disapproval and blush even further.

Even when I was feeling rather comfortable enough with the circumstances, my heart kept pounding loudly every second, not being able to stop under Sam's scrutinizing gaze.

And despite her nervousness she continued with her professional work, hand dancing beautifully on white paper, looking up and down, up and down, up and down.

I became entranced and lost in her eyes, so gone in her deep stare I didn't realize Sam had gotten up from her seat and was shaking me frantically. After a moment of complete confusion my right mind finally responded and I heard soft knocks on the door, along with a voice calling my name repeatedly.

"Caterina? Caterina, open the door"

My body immediately shot up straight and stood up, entirely forgetting I was completely naked and Sam behind me, the look on her face telling me she didn't know whether to be panicked or turned on. There was a debate going on in her head at the moment but there was clearly no time for answers.

Running to my bedroom I left a still very dazzled Sam behind so I could put on the simplest dress there was available. And even then it turned to be rather a difficult task.

"Caterina, I will open this door if you don't. Your mother gave me a spare key"

Sam marched in and helped me get dressed, that questioning look still on her. As soon as I was ready to go I grabbed her by the hand and guided her through the stateroom.

"My drawing!" – Sam whispered alarmed, remembering the half-finished drawing abandoned on the living room's table, but when we stopped to go back and retrieve it Alan barged into the room, inspecting it from one corner to another.

With no time left Sam and I appeared on the corridor, hand-in-hand, trying to act as calmly as possible in front of some casual passengers enjoying a pleasant walk back to their respective rooms before dinner.

But in the very moment we began our victory celebration, we turned around to see Alan coming out of the stateroom door, anger plainly visible on his face.

"Run!" – I yelled to Sam and we started our race, Alan immediately taking action and copying our actions. Despite the danger we both knew the man represented, Puckell and I made our way dashing in-between passengers who turned to our backs, aggravated by our childish and improver behavior.

Nonetheless Sam and I couldn't help but cackle with every long step we took, our hands locking even tighter with the other.

"Take us down! Quickly!" – I ordered the poor man in charge of operating the sophisticated elevator. He was shocked to say the least but did as he was told. As soon as the doors were closed, Alan emerged, slipping on the floor and looking down to face us.

My middle finger shot up to greet him goodbye.

* * *

The elevator stopped and we ran behind a wall, closely squeezed right next to the other to prevent any sign of presence to be showed. Heavy steps resonated on the hall before fading away. We both let out a relief sigh before giggling breathlessly.

"Pretty tough for a stupid doctor" – Sam whispered.

Under the assumption that he was gone I stuck my head out of the corner to claim the hall as free and ready to go, but Alan was still at the end of it. I cackled once again and grabbed Sam's hand at once, pulling her away in a dart once again, Alan charging towards us.

"Out of the way!" – Sam shouted when a crew member stepped in our way, pushing him aside quite strongly.

"Sorry!" – I called back, smiling but reprimanding Sam with a stern look, which made her stop running for a second and kiss my frown away.

Interrupted momentarily, Sam murmured – "Follow me"

Confused but still faithfully chasing after her I let her guide me into a room that was supposed to be for "Crew member only", right as Alan appeared in sight only to have the thick door shut in his face.

"After you, my lady" – Sam bowed mockingly, gesturing the ladder in front of us.

* * *

Coming down the escape ladder we came face to face with the blurred vision of roaring furnaces and black figures moving in the smoky glow. We looked at each other, exchanging looks of both puzzlement and delight.

"What are you two doing here?" – And man spoke loudly behind us – "You aren't supposed to be here! You might get hurt!"

I laughed the warning off, taking Sam by the hand again and running away from the anxious man calling after us. It seemed like quite the picture.

"Carry on! Don't mind us! You're doing an excellent job!" – Sam yelled, encouraging the confused crew members who would stare at us in disbelief.

Never did I imagine that moment, not even in my craziest daydreams. But there I was, hand-in-hand with the love of my life, my Puckell. Running away, just like she had promised we were going to.

Finally reaching a door and running through it we emerged in what it seemed to be a cargo room. Hugging myself against the cold I followed Sam, walking through millions of stacked boxes and large, expensive cases.

"Check it out" – Said Sam excitedly, climbing on the front of a brand new Renault touring car. It looked like a beautiful carriage materialized directly from a fairy tale.

"You look like a quite the dashing knight, Puckell"

Sam beamed at my words and spoke – "You shouldn't encourage me, kitten. Come, hop on"

With no need for a formal invitation I climbed into the plushy upholstered back seat, enjoying the feel of the leather and wood.

"Where to, Miss?"

"To the stars" – I muttered, taking Sam by the back of her worn-out shirt and dragging her to the back seat, by my side. Darkness surrounded us almost completely, but I could make out the form of her lips curling into a smile, her eyes shining brightly and lightning up her features.

After a moment of closeness and silence, Sam speaks – "Cat?"

"Hmm?"

"The whole drawing you naked thing…what was that really for?"

I hesitated, surprised at how much Sam was able to see through my actions and myself. Debating on whether lying or telling the truth I finally made up my mind and took Sam's hand into mind, guiding it slowly to circle my waist – "Kiss me"

That was enough of a clear answer to Sam, whose lips were immediately on mine and hands pulling me closely, lying me on my back, my body welcoming the body weight on top.

The kiss began tender and soft, but the longer it went on the more passionate it got. I felt her lips becoming firmer against mine and my hands went up to clutch around her neck, responding eagerly.

With no hesitation I felt her hands leaving my waist to cup one of my breasts, directing her hungry kissing down my neck and encountering a barrier between hers impatient lips and my naked form.

She looked up at me, a silent question being asked. With no doubt whatsoever I kissed her back, granting her permission to do whatever she felt like doing with me. I was giving up my complete and utter trust to Sam Puckell, and it was one of the most right decisions I'd ever made in life.

With some difficulty and between giggles Sam managed to discard my dress away, pushing it aside as if it were something offensive. I think I heard her mumble something about burning it afterwards, but my consciousness faded away when I felt Sam's fingers brushing against hardened nipples, tongue licking and sucking longingly. I moaned lost in an incredible feeling of pleasure, scraping my fingernails over Sam's neck and back, earning a small growl by her part.

I pulled Sam back up, lips colliding roughly. My tongue flicked itself unconsciously against Sam's lips, teasing. With a deep groan my Puckell gripped my lower lip, rolling it gently and nipping at the skin. My hands went to her waist, rising again and pulling her old shirt with them. Breaking the kiss apart for a second I toss the thing to the side, taking the opportunity to connect my lips to Sam's neck, licking a hot stripe down along Puckell's chin and strong jaw, sucking on her pulse point and making her breath turn hitched.

Gaining focus of her task at hand, Sam's calloused hands ran up and down my slender form, reaching my thighs. With one swift movement she discarded my underwear aside, looking down briefly to take in my frame for the second time that night, worshiping every freckle and scar.

Kissing her way down she laid herself between my legs, making me blush furiously. With a pleased smile on her face, eyes still on mine, she ran her tongue firmly up my slit. A low groan from my part broke the silence. I could feel Sam's flicking her tongue repeatedly against my clit, switching between lighter and firmer strokes.

I let out a deep groan, dark lashes fluttering close and my eyes rolling back in my head. Suddenly her movements stopped and she prevented me from complaining by crushing her lips back together with mine, sharing my own taste with me and shooting a delirious and pleasurable feeling in my insides out of this action.

Driving her attention back to my neck I felt one of Sam's fingers carefully slipping into me, causing me to squirm under her and spread my legs further, chewing on my lower lip as I momentarily tensed at the action.

"I've got you, kitten" – Sam whispered sweetly, connecting her lips to my temple.

With as much delicacy as she possibly could, moving herself in and out at a slow pace. And then all of the sudden, she curled her finger upward.

"Oh" – I sighed, holding on tight to her shoulders.

After stopping momentarily to add a second finger Sam continued with her motions, making me let out a breath I didn't remember holding. My hands snaked up to the back of Sam's neck, scraping my fingernails all over her neck and back, feeling her fingers curl inside of me.

"Sam" – I moaned her name, one, two, three times, making her curl her fingers each time harder and harder. Her thumb found its way to my sensitive clit, playing with it with each thrust. My breathing grew heavy and I felt like I was going to explode, tossing my head back and wrapping my legs around Sam.

Moans and pants filled the room, Sam humming her approval in the crook of my neck, nipping at it gently.

"Sam!" – I called out her name more frantically, making her look up into my eyes, kissing me sweetly and whispering.

"I love you, kitten"

And as she spoke those words, she hit that spot with the right amount of pressure, causing me to cry out her name in ecstasy, curling my fingers, grabbing tightly onto her shoulders and convulsing slightly under her weight, a rush of major pleasure surging through me, feeling the perfect releasing.

Sam kissed me on the cheek, keeping her fingers inside of me as I came down from my climax. I locked my eyes with Sam, reaching out to stroke her cheek softly and give her a small kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I love you too, Sammy"

* * *

We were laughing hysterically for the millionth time that night we could barely stand, emerging from the crew door on deck, pointing mockingly at the crew officers we'd just deceived right behind us, even if they were still looking for us blindly at the cargo room.

Soon enough I find myself in Sam's arms, being held closely by a still chuckling Sam – "Did you see their faces? Did you-?" – She manages to say between her no stopping laugh, her breath creating clouds around us in the freezing air.

"When this ship docks, I'm getting off with you" – I state in a much more serious manner, earning Sam's attention.

"That's crazy"

"I know. It doesn't make any sense. That's why I trust it"

Before I could react, Sam reached down and kissed me fiercely, pulling me impossibly closer to her. I responded to the kiss as eagerly and grabbed her tightly by the waist.

I was going to do it. I was going to run away from my old, slaving life with the love of my life. In that moment nothing mattered, nothing more than being safely encircled by Sam's strong arms, under the bright stars and coldness I was able to feel.

It all shattered in a second.

The sharp noise of a bell being rang and crew members running from place to place made us part ways, trying to figure out what was happening in the middle of that disorganized madness.

We turned around to face what the rest of the members seemed to be looking fearfully at – "Full astern! FULL ASTERN!" – The male leaders could be heard yelling form the bridge of the ship as the iceberg in front of our very own eyes grew bigger and bigger.

I turned to Sam who had the same perplex look as the rest of all the people in the presence of the giant piece of ice. Seeing Sam so frightened made me scared, taking her arm into mine tightly.

"Come on. Turn…turn" – Sam mumbled, clenching her jaw.

And then we felt it. The ship started to tremble uncontrollably under our feet, the iceberg sailing past us, blocking the bright stars and dark sky like a mountain. Some fragments suddenly breaking and coming crashing down towards us, Sam rapidly reacting and dragging me out of the way, chunks of ice flying everywhere.

"Hard a 'port!" – The officer on bridge orders.

"Sam?" – I asked terrified, looking up to her in her embrace.

"This is bad"

* * *

Okay, so there's that. I'm still not entirely comfortable writting sex scenes, which is odd because I practically read smut as a bed time story. I'm not very happy with how this one turned out, let me know if you liked it. But hey! The Titanic is finally sinking. The end is near guys. Will Sam survive? Well, only I know that *evil cackle*

Sorry about the late update. I got sick real bad and was in the hospital and other stuff went down. I'm gonna start Uni next week but I'll still try to update this every week.

Also, WHOA. More than 70 reviews?! That was the last thing I was expecting when I thought about writing this crazy fic. Thank you so much! Keep those reviews coming. Let me know what you think about the chapter and what you wish would happen in future ones. Also if you guys got twitter follow me here: RaggedyGrande I'll make sure to follow you guys back.

See ya' soon!


	12. Chapter Numero Doce

**Disclamer:** I do not own Sam&Cat. Dan Schneider does.

**WARNING:** There is a lot of swearing and violence in this chapter.

**A/N:** You might come upon some familiar names in this one. I also want to dedicate this chapter to whose birthday will be on June 30th! Happy early birthday to you!

* * *

**(Sam's POV)**

Things didn't seem so good around us. People were running back and forth in every direction, shouting and crashing into some passengers and fellow crew members. It almost reminded me of living with my mother, with all the yelling and tripping over their own feet.

Cat's grip on my arm tightened as we made our way through the members of the ship, walking past near the bridge, where the captain was now pacing around, desperation clear on his features. The other officers were surrounding him, waiting for orders and sweating profusely.

We continued our path towards Cat's bedroom, where she was sure the rest of her family was going to be waiting for her. I remembered about the drawing, innocently lying on the main entrance, waiting to be found, but decided against speaking any mention of it. I knew Cat was already nervous as it was, whether she remembered or not.

She'd decided to let her family know she wasn't going to be going home with them once we reached our destination. She was going to let them know we were together, in a sort of relationship, girl on girl thing, and that she was going to leave with me, off to wherever the destiny wanted us to be.

Dice and Goomer needed to know about what was happening with this ship, and I announced my intentions of running off to warn them as soon as her family stopped yelling at us for her decision. She'd agreed, of course, and stated her wish of staying in our room for the rest of the voyage.

That was, if there was a "rest of the voyage" to face.

"Sorry, miss. Your companion can't be here. This is first class only"

"Oh, I'm very aware of the class I'm in right now, sir. But she is with me; she can come along if I say so"

Leaving an extremely confused and slightly offended steward behind, we finally arrived to Cat's room, where, as we expected, her family was impatiently waiting for her.

"I've been looking for the both of you" – Said Doctor Cunt, catching up with us from behind and trying to get in-between us and I could see him eying Cat in a way I surely did not like at all. I stopped on my tracks, making Alan crash into me and almost knocking him backwards.

"Watch your step, old man. We don't want you breaking your hip any time soon" – I mocked him, earning a suppressed giggle by Cat's part.

The laughs stopped when we entered the room. The door was open and all the members of Cat's family were there, looking frightened and anxious. Even Nona couldn't stop pacing around the room, damp tissue in hand.

"I guess they already know what's going on with the ship"

All eyes were on us immediately, her mother backing away fearfully, arms stretched as if we meant danger – "She's here! She's here, officers!" – Her mother cried out.

Wait a second – "_Officers?"_

Three men dressed up in white and blue emerged from Cat's bedroom, loaded guns in their belts, handcuffs in one hand and the _drawing_ in the other.

"There she is! Arrest her!"

"Mother!"

"Arrest me? For what?" – I laughed, staring in disbelief at the scene playing in front of me. Cat reached for my hand and stood before me defensively.

Her supposedly boyfriend, what was his name again…_Robbie_?

I couldn't believe I'd mentally called him _Robbie_ like he'd wanted me to.

The dude was looking from afar, almost completely hidden in one corner of the room. His eyes scanned our joined hands and his face reddened, whether he was embarrassed or angry I did not know.

"You kidnapped my little girl!"

"Oh, come on, woman. I did not-

"She did not kidnap me, mother. I willingly left in Sam's company earlier this evening"

"I'm sure you did, hon" – The Doctor said entering the room.

"But, Alan! You said that-

"I'm aware of what I said, dear. I was extremely concerned about the welfare of our beloved Caterina that I might have…exaggerated a bit. Especially when I came back to her room to wait for her and found…_that_"

"Oh yes, sir. And I assure you, this is quite good. Congratulations young lady" – The officer holding the provocative drawing stated impressively, at which Cat's mother and Nona responded with a disgusted glare.

Robbie jumped from his hiding place, crossing the room in three long strides and confiscating the drawing from the officer's hands. His dumb face flushed even further as he folded the piece of paper and placed it into one of the pockets of his expensive-looking coat.

"I cannot believe this, Cat. I am so disappointed in you" – Nona spoke, scowling at the both of us. I knew she was also disappointed in me, but she couldn't say that out loud.

"Anyway" – The doctor continued – "Now that we are all here, including you officers, I guess I can express my sorrow for a couple of things that went missing this afternoon. Material belongings of course, since one of our most cherished possessions just found her way back to us"

"Oh, thank you, dear" – I said sarcastically.

Alan shot me a death glare, but recovered his composure as soon as the officer in charge addressed him – "Could you please name the belongings you lost-

"Were stolen!"

"I'm sorry. The belongings that were stolen from you this afternoon, sir? Daniel, take notes"

"I went for a walk this afternoon, gentlemen. While I was peacefully having a conversation with dear Caterina this young woman approached us, attempting to steal away our money and jewelry"

"What?!" – I bellowed indignantly.

"As you can see, I tried to defend myself and Caterina, but my physical state has been declining for the last couple of years. I was knocked out of consciousness and woke up with nothing in my pockets and also to find Caterina gone"

"Oh, dear" – Cat's mother whispered, hand on her chest.

"That's why I thought she'd been kidnapped and couldn't stop worrying"

"Come on, man! You know that's bullshit!"

"This is not how it happened, officers! I assure you!" – Cat cried out, stomping her feet in frustration.

"There is no need to defend this criminal, anymore Caterina!" – Alan raised his voice – "She shall mean no harm to you anymore. Officers, search her"

"Are you serious right now?"

"Stay away from her, miss" – One of the youngest officers said, separating our hands and stepping in-between us, not caring about Cat's protests.

"Coat off, lady"

"Guys, this is pure and utter horseshit"

They took my coat off forcibly and held it up for all to see. _Daniel, James and Beau,_ their tiny golden badges said. _'Officers in training'_

What kind of name is _Beau_ anyway?

"Are these the objects that were taken away from you, sir?"

"Wait a second, what the fuck?"

"Those are the exact items, officer"

"Sam?" – Cat asked in a low whisper from behind one of the officers.

"Cat" – I made my way through the three guys who were still inspecting their new findings – "Cat, you know I didn't do it"

"No, of course I know that" – She said questionably, trying to convince herself – "You couldn't have. I was with you the whole time"

"Even after you joined me and Mr. Andrews on our walk on deck, dear?" – Robbie asked, making his way towards us – "You looked…tense, I recall"

"A bunch of cash and some jewelry. Is this yours, miss?" – Officer James questioned, showing her the jewels.

Cat turned to face me in fright, eyes widened and mouth gaping. She nodded, not taking her eyes off me. I struggled to get near to her, but two of the officers prevented me from doing so. Instead, I found my hands being handcuffed behind my back – "They were on the floor, Cat. They were spread all over the floor after the…incident. I took some of them so I could give them back to you but I forgot to"

"Aha! An honest thief" – Alan snickered nearby.

"You have to believe me, Cat. And that cash, you know he put that in my pocket!"

"It's not even your pocket, Puckett" – Daniel said.

"Dude, that rhymes"

"Beau's right…it does"

"Property of A. L. Ryerson"

"No…no, that doesn't rhyme anymore"

"Cat" – I whispered desperately.

"You were going to return that one too?"

"We all knew she only wanted to get close to you because of your status, dear" – Alan affirmed, smiling contently.

"You know that's not true, Cat. You know I love you, nothing and no one else but you"

"I've heard quite enough. Officers, take her away" – Robbie exclaimed from his spot, pointing at us with a shaky finger and fake confidence.

The look on Cat's eyes made me want to burn the whole place down. It made me happy that the ship was probably going to sink. I just expected everyone to die, to have a slow and painful death for the hurt they were causing her. Hell, I didn't even mind if I died.

But even so I couldn't stop struggling against the officers who were trying to drag me away – "Cat, don't listen to them... I didn't do this! You know I didn't! You know it!"

The perfect form of my adored Cat became smaller and smaller in my eyes as the guys were successful in firmly pulling me away from the place.

"Water 14 feet above the keel in ten minutes... in the forepeak... in all three holds... and in boiler room six" – A man rambled as he and a crowd of crew members trade swiftly past us.

"Five compartments. She can stay afloat with the first four compartments breached. But not five. Not five"

_Wait._

"What did you just say?!" – I yelled at the group of men, who utterly ignored my question – "Did you hear that?"

"Heard what?" – James asked in confusion.

"Just-Guys let me go! I gotta go get Cat! You don't understand what's going on! The ship's gonna sink. We're all gonna drown"

"In the pussy"

"For fuck's sake"

* * *

I didn't collaborate with the boys and they had to drag me all the way to the Master at Arms office, where they handcuffed me to a water pipe because they didn't trust me after I tried to run away…twice.

At least half an hour had passed since those three idiots had brought me here. Daniel had fallen asleep on the desk and the other two were painting shit on his face with fresh, black ink. Their job was suddenly interrupted when crewman bursted through the door looking alarmed. Daniel woke up right the way, standing up straight and saluting.

"You're wanted by the Purser, officers. Urgently"

"Go on, boys. We'll keep an eye on her" – Said Alan, appearing from behind the crewman and accompanied by no other than Robbie, who was looking fearful.

"Alright, sir" – James shrugged, tossing him the key to the handcuffs.

They walked past him, following the crewman who was urging them forward. Alan gave Daniel a repulsive stare before speaking – "Daniel, what in heaven's name is that?"

"That's just his face, sir" – Beau said, pulling Daniel away.

"Nothing we can do about it"

"What did you cunts do to me now?!" – Was the last thing I heard before Alan closed the door behind them, gesturing Robbie to take a sit. He did as he was told, and the doctor walked towards me, smiling smugly.

"You know, Puckett... I believe this ship may sink"

"Ha, no shit, asshole?"

"Indeed…And I thought about giving you this small token of appreciation"

I felt the air leaving my lungs as soon as the blowing punch was delivered directly to my stomach. I shrunk in pain, only to be lifted by a rough hand and receiving another hard blow to my face.

One, two, three, four beastly knocks to my face. My nose was bleeding; I could also taste my own blood inside my mouth. My view was starting to get blurry and I could barely breathe.

"Stop!" – Robbie bellowed, standing up from his seat – "Stop it already, Doctor. Can't you see you're killing her?"

"And what do you care? She fucked your fiancée, remember?"

"Y-Yes, but-

"Give me those scissors"

"What are you going to do?"

"Just give me the fucking scissors, Shapiro!"

My head was roughly pulled back and I could feel it getting lighter and lighter. I was falling into unconsciousness and coming back to the real world again to even notice what was going on. If I was being stabbed I was not feeling any pain.

Finally Alan released me, letting me fall onto the floor with my hands still trapped around the water pipe.

"I have to go back upstairs. You finish this, boy" – Alan said, pulling a pearl handled Colt .45 automatic from under his coat and placing it into Robbie's hand, whose body was shaking uncontrollably – "Meet us on deck when you're done"

Without looking back Alan was gone, closing the door and leaving a scared to death Robbie behind, gun still on his hand, insecure of how to hold it I supposed.

"Are you okay?" – He asked, advancing towards me slowly.

"I've been better" – I managed to mumble. My vision was getting clearer and the bleeding had stopped, but the pounding in my head was there to stay apparently.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't supposed to happen"

"Well, what did you expect? That fucker is crazy"

"Yes" – He laughed nervously – "I'm afraid I believe that now"

"You know…I'd really feel more comfortable if you weren't standing so close to me with that gun in your unstable hand"

"Oh…Sure, sorry" – The gun was thrown away somewhere – "I wasn't going to kill you, I never even thought about doing so"

"We're all gonna die anyways, kid. I don't really care how it happens, not anymore"

After a few seconds, I heard him sigh thickly – "I know about you and Cat"

"How did you-

"It's quite obvious, really. I knew it since you saved her from falling off the ship. The way she looks at you…she's never looked at me in that way before. Even if it's the only thing I've wanted since I met her, but…At dinner. Remember the other night when we all had dinner together? I'd never seen Cat that happy, as happy as when she was with you. And I like seeing her happy, it makes me happy…because I love her. I really do"

"Well, kid" – It was my turn to sigh – "I guess that's the one and only thing we have in common"

"Yes…well, that and the hair"

"Hair? What? Why? What…What did that shithead do to my hair?!"

"Um, well-

The door was thrown open and the three officers ran inside, dragging another person behind them. The girl wasn't fighting or anything, she was just dead weight, waiting to be carried around by the boys. She was handcuffed right across from my side of the room, to the same water pipe.

The guys were exhausted and gasped eagerly, trying to gain some air back into their lungs. The girl looked quite proud of herself, half smiling mockingly at the weakened officers.

"You are in a lot of trouble, young lady" – James panted from his spot on the floor.

"Guys, who the hell is she?" – I asked.

"Call me Jade"

"Sam"

"Robbie" – He smiled sheepishly, only to be frightened again my Jade's deathly stare. Gosh, I wish I knew how to do that.

"What the hell happened to you?" – Beau asked genuinely concerned.

"Oh yeah, remember the old dick-head who came after you left? Yeah, he beat the shit out of me"

"No bro, I mean with your hair"

"Will someone please tell me what the fuck is up with my hair?!"

"Guys…I know this might pass as a nice reunion among acquaintances-

"Speak english, dumbass" – Said Jade.

"But" – Robbie continued – "Are you or are you not aware that the ship is sinking?"

"What?!" – The three boys cried out at the same time, jumping on their feet right the way.

"You're joking?" – Daniel asked.

"You must be" – James seconded.

"This ship is unsinkable!" – Beau finished.

A gurgling sound is heard all of the sudden and water pours under the door, spreading rapidly across the floor. The room starts filling up with stupidly cold water, and we all cry out in shock.

The guys instantly jump onto the small desk, squeezing into each other as closely as possible to avoid the freezing water that was now reaching our calves. Jade and I curse loudly, trying to get our handcuffs off with no success.

"Hey! You four useless fairies over there! Could you give us a hand here before we all fucking die?!" – Jade yelled threateningly at the boys who were still almost crying out of fear – "Assholes! Just toss me the fucking key!"

James did as he was told and threw the small key at Jade who caught it effortlessly.

"Whoa, whoa. What about me?"

"Alan took it away, remember?" – Robbie said.

"Do you guys have any spare keys for this?"

"I'm really scared to answer that question" – Daniel replied.

"Are you fucking serious? Fuck me!"

"…I could do that" – Beau mumbled under his breath.

"Well…see you guys around" – Said Jade before battling her way away from us.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" – We all bellowed after her.

"Where do you think you're going?" – Robbie asked.

"Yes, pretty lady. We're all in this together now!" – Daniel stated.

"That is such a corny line" – Jade looked indignant but did not move nevertheless.

"Listen, guys. We're wasting time here. If we all stay here we're gonna die. You need to go up and look for help. We need to get out of here. Robbie, I need to find Cat!"

"Right, um…You three go look for something to get Sam off those handcuffs. Jade, go on deck and start looking for good lifeboats to board, if you can get into one. If not come back down here and take us there"

"I won't" – She said before walking out of the room, making more water come inside.

"We'll do our best" – James assured us, jumping off the desk and suppressing a yelp at the feel of freezing water. Daniel and Beau followed him close by, cursing and throwing blasphemies with every step they took.

"I'll stay here with you, Sam"

"Oh, you don't have to"

"No, no, I want to. It is partly my fault that you are in this situation. I can even sing you a song to make you feel better"

"Really, Robert. You don't have to"

"I wrote it for Cat at first but now that she…well, that she and you are…you know…doing the do-

"Oh for fuck's sake"

"I guess I'm going to just sing it away"

"Please don't"

"Okay, here it goes-

"Sam!"

"Cat?"

"Cat?" – Robbie asked.

"Shhh, did you hear that?"

Silence filled the air for a few seconds until – "Sam!"

"Cat! Cat in here!"

* * *

A/N: So yeah, this is the ending of this chapter. I decided to throw some familiar people in there! It wasn't planned at all, it just...happened. And I'm glad I did. Do you like this inclusion of new characters? I promise there will be a lot more Puckentine on the next chapter. Let me know if you want more Janoskians/Jade too! (Fellow Janoskianator right here)

Again, still not sure about how this will end. But I appreciate every single one of your dead threats if I decide to kill Sam. I feel the love guys 3

Remember to R/R please! My last chapter didn't have as many reviews as my previous ones and I apologize if I let you down with that smut. I'm trying to get better, so let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter Numero Trece

**A/N: **There's going to be a little change from now on. Due personal reasons I'll switch my writing from 1st to 3rd person. When I first started this story I was only practicing my 1st person writing, I never thought I was going to write more than 5 chapters for this. I apologize for this sudden change, but I figured that if I really want to finish this I gotta feel comfortable when writing. I hope you guys like it, I surely enjoy it more.

**DISCLAMER**: I don't own Sam&Cat, Dan Schneider does.

* * *

The echo of Sam's voice faded away along with the picture of her fighting the guards who were desperately trying to hold her down from running back towards the redheaded girl, who was frozen in shock and disappointment. It was madness, how everything changed from the perfect evening to their worst nightmares. Not only was the ship sinking under their feet but now Sam had deceived the girl who she alleged to love more than anything else in the world.

"_My beautiful princess_" – Sam's words echoed in Cat's mind, one, two, three times. Tears ran down her cheeks staining the dreadful dress she was wearing, much to her Mother's discontent.

The old lady placed her hand on her daughter's shoulders in a poor attempt of consolation. The triumphant feeling of seeing the filthy blonde being dragged away conquered her, and the smile on her face couldn't be hidden. Cat shook her mother's hand off, finally gaining the ability to move back, even in the slightest.

Offended by the unkind response Cat's mother started sternly – "Caterina"

The lecture of the wealthy parent was, however, interrupted by Alan's steward stepping into the bedroom, carrying a pair of life vests in both hands, elegantly moving and addressing his employer – "I am very sorry for the interruption, Sir, but I've been told to ask you to please put on your lifebelt, and come up to the boat deck"

The Doctor looked nothing but irritated at his butler – "Get out. We're busy"

""I'm sorry about the inconvenience, Doctor, but it's Captain's orders. Please dress warmly, it's quite cold tonight"

Realization filled the young girl's eyes. After seeing Sam being taken away from her the whole reality of what they'd witnessed on prow, the iceberg flashing before her eyes.

"This is ridiculous" – Her mother spoke before she could reveal what she knew.

The old lady moved away from her daughter and snatched one of the life jackets away from the butler's grip, walking out the room. Alan couldn't look more disappointed about missing the girl's reprimand and also exited the room, being closely followed by Nona who wrapped her granddaughter in a comforting hug before leaving.

The steward and Cat were the only ones left in the place, still one life vest in hand – "I know what's happening…with the ship I mean" – The girl spoke.

"Oh, there's nothing to worry, Miss Valentine. I'm sure it's just a precaution"

"Yes…I'm sure it is"

* * *

In the interior of the wireless room a shocked lad held a piece of paper into his hand, the one that contained an order just given by the Captain of the ship – "CQD, sir?" – The boy asked incredulously.

"That's right, CQD. The distress call… Tell whoever responds that we are going down by the head and need immediate assistance" – The captain replied before hurrying back outside, leaving the two men in a further state of confusion.

"Blimey" - With no time to lose, the one who still had the order of the captain in his now shaking hand rushed into action.

* * *

A multitude of first class passengers were congregated in A-Deck Foyer, waiting impatiently around the grand staircase. Some of them were already wearing the life vests, unlike Cat's mother who complained about how it wrinkled her dress.

Steven, however, was enjoying every second he got to wear his life jacket, running around the place and casually colliding into some passengers who mumbled indignantly at the young boy. Nona tried to catch up with him but was exhausted just a few minutes later. Trying to catch her breath she took a place next to her granddaughter, just in time to see her steward rushing by.

"What's doing, Joshua" – Nona enquired breathlessly – "You've got us all trussed up and now we're cooling our heels!"

The boy looked nervous, the sound of alarm in his voice giving away what was already obvious – "S-Sorry, ma'am. Let me go and find out" – He stuttered before running up the stairs and disappearing from view.

Nona shook her head in a state of frustration, but her frown changed from anger to worry at the sight of the state her little Cat was in – "Are you okay, honey?" – She asked sweetly, gently placing a hand on the girl's back.

Cat didn't respond, her eyes kept wandering around the place, memories of just the night before flashing before her. The image of Sam waiting for her at the feet of the magnificent staircase was so vivid she had to shake her head to keep herself on reality, not mattering how much she wanted to escape from it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sight of two young boys entering the room, instruments in hand. As they descended the grand staircase the similitude between them couldn't be mistaken, and Cat couldn't help but blink rapidly a few times to convince herself she was not hallucinating again.

It was not her fault she'd never seen nor met twins before.

"Why do I have to carry the cello around?"

"Because it was your call to learn how to play the cello"

"No, it wasn't. You picked violin first and I wasn't going to pick the same instrument you did"

"Why not?"

"'Cause we're already twins, dumbass. If we played the same instruments we'd look like those stupid twin toddlers whose parents make them wear the same clothes and people go all stupid with their _'Ooooh, I'm so confused, I can't tell them apart'_ Yes, yes you can, you cunts. Yes you can!"

"What a sickening way to speak publicly" – The girl's mother muttered in disgust towards the young boy's language, but it surprisingly drew a small smile on Cat's features. The overuse of such profanities reminded her a little too much of her blond knight.

The boys had her full attention now – "Is there something that's bothering you, Jai?"

"Yes!"

"Too bad because I don't care"

"I look stupid with this cello!"

"You always look stupid, stupid"

"Really, Luke, really? You just sounded like a five year old girl"

"Well, I don't give a flying fuck Ja-

"Shouldn't you boys be playing something?" – Mr. Andrews asked, making a sudden appearance into the room and intentionally disrupting the brothers. They were only making people more nervous, which was the exact opposite Mr. Andrews wanted them to do.

Nodding sheepishly the boys proceeded to start playing, but what resulted from their musical delivery was nothing but an awful experience for their already-irritated public. But the twins seemed to be so into their meant-to-be melody that they barely noticed the crowd starting to walk away from the place.

Sighing tirelessly Mr. Andrews accepted the musical awfulness and assumed it was better than nothing. He started making his way out of the A-Deck, but the redheaded girl got into his way, stopping him in his tracks – "I saw the iceberg, Mr. Andrews. And I see it in your eyes. Please tell me the truth"

The man hesitated for a moment, trying desperately not to catch Cat's eyes. The members of the family gathered around the two, curious as of why their sudden meeting was taking place. Noticing he had no other way out, and wanting nothing but the safety for Cat and her family, he spoke – "The ship will sink"

"You're certain?"

"Yes. In an hour or so... all this... will be at the bottom of the Atlantic"

"My God" – Nona breathed out in panic.

"But…But this ship can't sink!" – Alan claimed from the back of the group.

"She is made of iron, sir. I assure you, she can. And she will. It is a mathematical certainty"

"How much time?" – Asked Cat.

"An hour, two at most. Please tell only who you must, I don't want to be responsible for a panic. And get to a boat quickly. You remember what I told you about the boats?"

The girl nodded slowly, eyes denoting sadness – "Yes, I understand. Thank you"

"Don't wait. Good luck, Miss. Valentine"

Greeting them farewell swiftly the man went after the crowd that had dissipated due the boy's music…or _noise_, according to them. The mother was the first one to speak.

"This is impossible"

"We must leave immediately" – Alan commanded but his words reached deaf ears.

Cat charged forward, feet rushing toward the twins who were still immersed into their own strange little world. Once in front of the two lads, the girl made her presence known – "I assume you two work here"

"Oh well, you don't say. What was your first clue, redhead?" – The one with the violin replied, obviously angered at being interrupted a second time that night.

"Luke, don't be jackass. She's a lady"

"Well, she started it fir-

"Excuse my stupid brother. Yes, we do happen to work here; we're a part of the Orchestra. But, why, Miss? Is there something we can help you with?"

"Actually there is, Mr-

"Brooks"

"Mr. Brooks. I need to know the place where the Master at Arms would take someone under arrest"

"Sweet, who got arrested?" – Luke asked, gaining interest in the conversation.

"Yes…Yes, of course. Down to the very bottom; then to the left, down the crewman's passage, and then to the right"

"Do you think you could take me the-

"Caterina, what are you doing?" – Demanded Alan, who took the girl roughly by the arm and pulled her away from the startled twins, who stood up at the sight of the violent display, in an attempt to defend the redhead.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Let go of her, old man" – Jai protested.

"I apologize for the inconvenient this young lady might have caused you, gentlemen. Now, if you excuse us, we need a boat to catch. Go back to…whatever the hell you were doing"

Settling a twenty-dollar bill into Jai's coat pocket Alan strode away. Nona and Steven were already up on Deck, trying to find a place on the boats. Mother was the only one waiting for the company of the Doctor and Caterina, and did not object at the tight grip in which her lover held her daughter.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay, Miss?" – Asked Jai as the three of them walked up the grand staircase and left the room, leaving the twins confused and troubled.

* * *

"Women and children only!" – The man in charge of boat 6 cried out from Port Side. A rocket bursted above the crowd, startled faces turned upward, an instant gleam lighting the people underneath and interrupting the orders of the officers caring for the boats.

Fear could be clearly denoted in the look of those who just moments before were denying inevitable truth. Parents were holding tight to their kids hands, trying to push themselves forwards to catch a free spot on a boat.

Real panic and disturbance had yet to begin, but the situation the first class passengers were facing then was nothing they'd ever experience before.

Men weren't allowed on the boats, so the dreadful picture of husbands having to bid farewell to their inconsolable wives was almost too much to take for Cat.

_I didn't even get the opportunity to say goodbye…_

But she really didn't want to have the opportunity because she didn't want to say goodbye.

The sight of couples being forced to separate, women crying out for their men who were left behind, in full knowledge that they probably were not going to make it, and the look of absolute helplessness changed something inside of the girl.

"Will the lifeboats be seated according to class?" – The mother urged in concern –"Well, I hope they're not too crowded"

_She was not going to lose Sam. _

"Oh, Mother…Shut the fuck up!"

"Caterina!"

"Don't you understand?! The water is freezing and there aren't enough boats... not enough by half. Half the people on this ship are going to die"

"Not the better half" – Alan uttered, snickering under his breath – "It's a shame that…peculiar blonde friend of yours won't be able to accompany us in another dinner. Her presence was…highly amusing. Same thing for the simpleton of your fiancé. I made sure to bid them goodbye in the correct manner"

_Sam had saved her life many times. It was her moment to save her lover's life in return._

"You unimaginable bastard. What did you do to Sam?!" – Cat screamed out, pushing the man backwards with all of her strength – "What did you to do Robbie? What happened?!"

"Whoa, whoa, sweetheart. Take a deep breath, will you?" – Alan composed himself, acting out for all the curious eyes that were now on them – "Don't be scared. I'm here, okay love? I'm here"

Throwing his arms around the girl the man attempted a hug that was immediately rejected, getting pushed away once more.

Nona called for her granddaughter from one of the boats, right where Steven and their Mother were already settled in – "Come on, Cat. You're next, honey"

_The beautiful princess was going to turn into the redheaded knight. _

"No"

"Caterina… get in the boat!" – Her impatient mother ordered in-between gritted teeth.

Taking a deep breath, the girl stood up straight and fearlessly spoke – "Goodbye, mother. I love you, Nona"

With one last look to the both of them, she ran off, holding back the tears that hearing her Nona call her name desperately behind her caused. The officer authorized the boat to be slowly descended on cold waters of the Atlantic Ocean – "I'm coming, Sam. I'm coming"

Her little brother called after her many times before the sound of her name was changed into her Nona screaming her brother's name despairingly. Stopping dead in her tracks Cat turned around fearing the worst, but her view was obstructed by Alan's bulky form, who took her into his tight grip again – "Where are you going? To her? Is that it? To be a whore to that gutter rat?"

"I'd rather be her whore than your innocent little girl"

Clenching his jaw, the old man bellowed – "No, Caterina! I said no!" - Squeezing her arm viciously, the doctor tried to pull the girl towards one of the boats forcefully. Punching and kicking her way away from the disgusting being was not working in its entirety, so Cat decided to put to the test one of the many things she learned under Sam's instruction.

"Let go of me, you fucking dipshit!" – The girl yelled, making the man freeze in shock and taking advantage of the opportunity to spit right in his face, finally managing to release herself from his insufferable hold.

Despite the fact that his _innocent littler girl_ was escaping his captivity the doctor did not move, still too disgusted to even remove the spit from his front. One of the officers pushed him away, claiming that he was blocking the path for women and children.

The man fell backwards and made no attempt to get up.

* * *

Back in A-Deck foyer, the twins were still happily playing their instruments, eyes closed and bright smiles on their faces. Once the song was over and they looked around, Luke couldn't help but mumble – "Most people already left, Jai"

"Yes, well, the ship's sinking so that must be one of the reasons why they don't want to stay on it"

"No, I mean, they left as soon as we started playing"

"No, they left because the ship's sinking. Why must you overanalyze everything?"

"What if we suck?"

"Dude, I don't suck! I'm handsome as fuck, maybe you're the one who sucks!"

"What does you being handsome have to do with our music?"

"Everything!"

"Boys! Boys, please tell me you're still here!" – Cat's voice was heard from above them and the girl was on sight, heading to the grand staircase and looking down to where the twins were still sitting, holding their instruments lazily by then – "Mr. Brooks! I'm so glad you two haven't left just yet!"

"I wish I could've left by now" – Luke murmured.

"Are you alright, Miss?" – The other twin asked, getting onto his feet immediately and helping the redhead down the stairs, even though he was sure she didn't need it. Luke remained on his chair, eying the interaction suspiciously – "We were concerned for your fate. Weren't we Luke?"

"Aha"

"I appreciate your concern, Mr. Brooks, but-

"Jai. You can call me Jai"

"Well, that will be quite tricky to pronounce, but I shall try. And I suppose I get to call you Luke?" – She addressed the boy with the violin.

"No, no you can't. Call me Mr. Brooks; I like being called Mr. Brooks. No one ever calls me that"

"Don't' listen to him, you can call him whatever you like"

"Hey!"

"I appreciate it, boys. But, if it isn't too much to ask, I'm in a hurry and I really need your help"

"Pass"

"Certainly, we will, Miss-

"You can call me Cat, Jai"

The boy smiled – "Yes, of course, Cat. We'll be delighted to help you out. What do you need?"

"I need you to take me down to where the people under arrest are kept"

"Um…Well, that's quite the request, Cat. I don't-

"You do realize that that place is pretty much half flooded with ass-freezing water already, right…Cat?" – Luke asked, mentioning the girls name in-between air quotes.

"Please, boys. There is someone who was falsely accused down there and I would never forgive myself if I didn't at least _try_ to save her. I'll do this with or without your help. But without will take longer"

The request had Jai troubled about embarking himself in a potential deadly adventure to save the life of someone he has never even met before. But the look of absolute despair on the girl's features pretty much determined his decision.

"I'll help you"

"Dude!" – Luke exclaimed, jumping onto his feet and dropping the violin off in the process – "Jai, don't. You'll die down there"

"We're already gonna die. I'm just trying to put some fun into the whole thing" – The twin replied calmly, taking his coat off and offering it to Cat – "Here, put it on. It's going to be really cold down there, you'll need it"

Smiling in gratitude the girl put the coat on, much to Luke's dismay.

"This way, Miss" – Jai gestured and went ahead to guide her – "Are you gonna come or not, jackass?" – He called after his twin brother, who had no other choice but to follow him, protesting along the way.

"Why do you always have to be a romantic prick, Jai?"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are! You like this redhead and that's why you're helping her! You always get me in trouble because of your girls!"

Jai laughed nervously – "Don't listen to him, he's crazy" – Even though Cat was already blushing profusely.

"I'm crazy? You're the one who made me help you climb, in your underwear, into a girl's room to surprise her and it turned out to be her father's room!"

"He was nothing!"

"He was a heavyweight boxing champion!"

"Boys" – Cat whispered.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm always that good with girls. You could've taken revenge by having me help you out in ridiculous ways with other girls, but you turned out to be gay!"

"I turned out to be-?! Okay, that's it. Miss. Cat, I like you from now on"

"I'm sorry?"

"You can't do that!"

"Do you happen to be single?"

"I'm really-

"She's as single as a pair of socks!"

"Well, she is now!"

"Boys! Would the two of you shut up and get into the lift already?!"

"Oh, yes we shall. Whatever you say, love" – Luke mocked.

"You, you better stop that"

"Hey, you three" – The operator of the lift said, appearing in sight from a corner – "I wouldn't get in there if I were you. I'm pretty sure the floors down the very bottom are already under water"

"That doesn't sound very pleasing" – Spoke Luke again before getting grabbed by the neck and shoved into the lift.

"I'm through with being polite, goddamnit!" – Cat blurted out repeating the same action with Jai and getting into the lift, closing the gates behind her –"I may never be polite the rest of my life! Now take me down!"

Fumbling to his feet Luke started the lift, looking at Cat sheepishly, it begun his way downwards.

"Please, marry me" – Said Jai in amazement, still on the floor and looking up at Cat in awe.

Through the wrought iron door of the elevator car the decks could be seen going past. It was quite a hypnotizing view for the three passengers of the lift.

The elevator started to slow down and the twins exchanged puzzled looks before a sudden wave of ice water swirled around their legs, making the three of them scream out in surprise.

"God fucking dammit, Jai!"

"Open the door!" – Cat commanded and Luke did as he was told, clawing the door open and splashing out, offering a helping hand to the girl who took it without hesitation, hiking up her floor-length skirt so she could move. The lift went back up behind them, and Luke turned pale in fright.

"Jai? Jai, what are you doing?!" – The twin said, moving as fast as he could to the place where the elevator had been just moments before – "Come back down here you dickhead! This better not be your idea of a joke because I'll fucking cut your balls off, you heard me?!"

"Luke, who are you yelling to?" – Asked Jai from behind, soaked in freezing water and trembling slightly.

"What did you- How did-?"

"I jumped before it went up and landed on my stomach, I hope you're happy"

"Funny? Are you fucking serious? Do you think I find this fucked up situation funny? Here" – He said, taking off his coat and putting it around his brother's shoulders – "Keep it on. I won't see you die before me; I'm supposed to go first. I'm the oldest one"

"Just by two minutes" – Jai replied in a shaky voice.

"Yeah, still counts…Hey, where did the redhead girl go?"

Cat was nowhere in sight for the twins. In fact, she was making her way through the flooded corridors that were understandably deserted.

"Left, crew passage" – She whispered to herself, trying to focus her mind on the task at hand and not on the chilling water freezing her legs.

"Redhead lady, where are you?!" – Luke asked from far away.

"Right over here, Luke! Follow my voice" – Cat responded without stopping her tracks.

"Its Mr. Brooks to you…love"

"Stop it Luke!" – Jai said.

"He better not call me that once we find Sam" – The girl muttered to herself, turning right and facing a cross-corridor down the hall. There were a row of doors on each side and more water was starting to fill the place. Panic filled Cat's insides.

"Sam?!"

Silence.

"Sam!"

"Cat! Cat, in here!"

Hearing Sam's voice behind her Cat spun around and ran back, yelling from door to door – "Sam! Sam, where are you?!"

"Cat, I'm in here!" – The other girl answered back, incessantly producing clanging sounds to provide her girlfriend some sort of guidance. Suddenly, another voice was heard.

"Hey, Cat! I'm in here too!"

"R-Robbie?"

"Shut up, Robbie! Cat, in here! Follow the sound of my voice, kitten. Just follow the sound of my-

The door was swung open and there stood Sam Puckell, the girl for who she had left everything for and did not have any regrets for doing so.

Pushing her way into the room Cat threw herself onto Sam, hugging tightly and kissing her frantically – "I'm sorry, Sammy, I'm so sorry"

"That stupid doctor put those things in my pocket"

"I know, I know, Sammy, I know" – She said, kissing her longingly.

"Um" – Robbie said, coughing in embarrassment – "I don't mean to interrupt this sweet and not-at-all strange moment, because I totally accept you two and…um…go lesbians!"

"What do you want?" – Sam grumbled.

"Now that Cat's here, and the quantity of water is starting to increase alarmingly as well…Don't you think it's time for us to leave?"

"…Yes, that's a good point. Cat, see if you can find a key for these. Try those drawers. Its a little brass one"

"I don't want to let go of you" – The girl pouted, arms secured around the blonde's neck.

"I'll do it" – Robbie announced, jumping back into the water and holding back a shriek.

"Thank you, man"

"It's okay, you guys are too cute"

"Yes, you better stop that" – He said, starting to go through the desk.

"I better come up with a good name for the two of you. How about if I combine your names, huh? Or your last names! It would come out something like-

"Sam? Sam, what happened to your hair?" – Cat asked worriedly, finally getting to look intently at Sam, running her fingers through where her golden locks used to be.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that question? What happened?"

"Um…Alan might have done a thing or two with those scissors he took" – Robbie mumbled without stopping his search.

"Wha-What do you mean by that?!"

"Hey, Cat!" – Jai said, emerging into the room.

"We found you!" – Luke seconded.

"Is that the boy you were looking for?"

"What do you mean by boy, you-

"Hey, guys! We're back!" – Beau bellowed, running into the room with an axe on his hand. James and Daniel, who still had his face marked in black ink.

"The axe is all we could find"

"The axe and this puppet of a whale" – Daniel commented – "I've decided to call him Willy"

"Who are these guys?" – Jai asked.

"Who are we? Who the fuck are you..you two?" – James asked back.

"When did it get so crowded in here?" – Robbie said.

"Shut the fuck up, all of you! Beau, get me out of this handcuffs, now!"

"That's what she said" – Said Beau before raising the axe, addressing himself to Cat – "Excuse me, pretty lady. Could you please move, I wouldn't want to hurt any part of your gorgeous bod-AH WHAT THE HELL"

Beau fell into the awaiting water, not really caring about the coldness of it, hands holding onto his crotch.

James spoke in-between laughter – "Beau always gets hit in the balls!"

"That is my girlfriend you're talking to, cunt!" – Sam informed a hurting Beau, who had yet to move from his position in the ice freezing water – "Daniel! Come here and cut this handcuffs off!"

"I can't, Willy doesn't like playing around with dangerous weapons" – The puppet was now moving cheerily in his hand.

"I'll do it!" – James said and took the axed into his hand and swinging it upwards swiftly.

"No! Wait! You should practice before you-

_K-WHANG! _The axe came down right on the chain connecting the two cuffs, instantly separating them and setting a dumbfounded Sam free.

"I did it!"

"You did it!"

"He did it!" – Cat said before jumping into Sam's awaiting arms, enjoying the opportunity to feel secure into her embrace once again.

"Come on, let's go. Guys, it's time to get the hell out of here"

* * *

- GUYS! This is **important**, if you have no idea who these new characters are and want to understand what they constantly talk about **please** check them out on youtube. Daniel, Beau, Jai, Luke and James are part of a group called the **Janoskians** and they are hilarious! I'm sure you'll fall in love with them. So **_please_** do it. I'll PM you the link to their channel if you want, just let me know.

- Also, thank you so much for the 100+ reviews! Your comments always motivate me to keep on writing, I'm the kind of person who always abandons their fics right in the middle of the story (Yes, I know, I'm a bad human being) but you're the ones who make me sit down and write and write and write. So thank you.

- As some of you might've heard already, Sam&Cat got cancelled. It was very upseting but I guess we all saw it coming. But as long as the Puckentine community stays together, this ship will live on forever. Make sure to always support Ariana Grande and Jennette McCurdy on anything and everything they do.

- Go buy "Break Free" on iTunes!


End file.
